Skirts and Guns
by aQuackone
Summary: DisContinued Duo and Heero get placed on a mission to protect a young girl. But, when strange things start to happen...Can they pull thourgh on their mission? shounenai
1. Chapter I

HEY! Check it out. I'm reposting this after fixing it up a bit. I still have no idea what Kermits meant when um…he…she..uh…-.- Ok. Kermits is a he until I figure out his gender! And as I was saying I don't know what he meant by spelling errors. But, here is fixed up skirts and guns!

For those of the confuzzled-ness:

_Duo thinking_

-_Heero thinking-_

"Talking"

**(Flashback)**

**(Changing of POVs)**

If I forgot anything…Sorry.

Disclamir: Sadly…I don't own Gundam Wing…BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS!…Right…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 1: Its all for the mission…Right?

_It's all for the mission. Its all for the mission._ Duo repeated to himself as he entered the classroom. He's violet eyes finding the floor very interesting. "Class, I'd like you to meet our two new transfer students," the teacher said. "How about you two introducing yourselves to the class."

"Konichiwa, I'm Heero Niwa," Heero said monotonously. Duo noticed through his bangs some of the kids shuddered under Heero's gaze. _Yep, that happens sometimes kids._ Duo thought to himself.

"Ahem. Miss, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked. Duo was knocked out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, gomen!" Duo answered as quickly and as girly as he could. "Hi! I'm Aya Murdoch! Pleasure to meet all of you!" Duo bowed as he said all this. The teacher nodded to the two.

"Now, as we always do so that everyone can get to know the new students. Does anyone have any questions for them?" A few students raised their hands. "Yes, Miss Hiwatari?"

"Murdoch, right?" asked 'Miss Hiwatari'. Duo gave a small nod looking at the girl. "Murdoch-chan, are you American?"

"Yes, I am," Duo answered. Another hand shot up.

"Mister Guldikoch," the teacher said.

"If ya need any help around Murdoch-chan just ask!" 'Mister Guldikoch' said. Duo just kinda gave a disturbed laugh. Heero snorted. Duo glared over at Heero.

"It isn't funny, Niwa-kun," Duo whispered over at Heero.

"It is quite funny, Murdoch-chan," Heero whispered back to Duo. –_Duo has no idea how hot he looks in that school uniform…does he…WAIT! Wha…- _Heero knocked himself away from those thought as the teacher, Mrs. Kim, told Heero and 'Aya' where they where sitting for advisory.

Duo sat down with a sigh. "Hey, Aya-chan! My name is Chihiro, pleasure to meet you," Chihiro greeted sticking out her hand. Duo smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Chirhiro-chan," Duo said shaking Chihiro's hand.

"Oh, and don't worry about Daiki-kun! He won't do anything. He just acts that way!" Chihiro said. Duo got a confused look on his face.

"Daiki-kun?" he questioned. Just then a boy with shockingly red hair and brown eyes came outta nowhere.

"THAT'S ME!" he said. Duo recognized him from the boy that offered to show him…um…. 'Aya-chan' around school.

"Oh, your that boy that, Mrs. Kim, yelled at," Duo pointed out.

"Yep! So, Murdoch-chan, whatta you want or need?" Daiki-kun asked.

"Well, #1 call me Aya-chan and #2 Do you know where class room is?" Duo asked. Daiki smiled.

"Well, if I can call you, Aya-chan, the you can call me Daiki-kun!"

"I was going to anyway," Duo said bluntly. Chihiro laughed like mad at this.

"Man, Aya-chan, your pretty blunt!" Chihiro said in between her laughter. Duo grinned at this turn of events.

Heero watched as Duo got to know some of the students. More importantly. Duo was getting to know the target. _–The scientists must be using us to get money so they can fix the gundam from the last set of missions…But, making us undercover bodyguards is going a bit far…Then, again, when else would I be able to see Duo so uncomfortable?- _Heero thought to himself as he remembered how this all began…

**(Flashback)(Heero's POV)**

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO-gasp-NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Duo kept repeating that word over and over, again, after hearing what our latest mission was…and what he had to do in it. I was getting very tired about hearing the distressed American repeat the same word over and over like a broken record.

"Duo…" I said quietly.

"NONONONONONONONONONONON-"

"DUO!" I yelled out stopping Duo in the middle of saying the 'word'. There was a brief silence when suddenly Duo said, "No." I couldn't take it anymore. Duo had been yelling the cursed word for over half an hour now. I glared at him. He didn't even flinch. Usually people stepped backwards they were so scared. But, not Duo. Sometime without noticing he had gotten used to my glares and threats.

"DUO! YOUR GOING TO DO THIS MISSION WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I yelled. I was mad…no…not mad. I WAS FUCKING PISSED OFF! Duo mocked glared at me.

"Alright then. But, why don't you go undercover as the girl?" Duo questioned. I smirked.

"Because, Duo, you're the only one out of all of us who could pull this off. Mostly because you're the only one of us with long enough hair," I explained. "I mean…we could get Quatra to pull it off…But, only if we hack of your braid." Duo looked purely shocked. Then he glared at me in is childish way. That was more like a pout…

"Fine, I'll do it. Just don't touch the hair," He surrendered. I nodded.

"Good, now, let's go find Quatra, his sister's are allowing you to borrow some of their clothes during the mission," I said with a smirk. I had no idea Duo could look so horrified.

"Wha-wha…wha…WHAT!" Duo yelled out.

"As I said. You're going undercover as a girl. You have to wear girls' clothes 24/7 during the mission. Plus," I smirked. "Your about the size of Quatra's eldest sister." Duo was ready to pulverize me. But, I was to quick for him and started walking over to Quatra. Wufei had his camera. He wasn't going to let Duo live this down…at all.

**(End)(Normal POV)**

_-Now, that I think about it…threating his braid was going a bit too far…but, it did work as I thought it would. And he does look very good in the uniform_­_-_ Heero shook his head as he looked over at Duo. Duo, who is undercover as a female student to get close to the charge, was wearing the school's girl uniform. Which was mostly sailor fuku, consisting of a dark aqua-greenish colored mini-skirt and a top that was the same color as the mini skirt on the shoulder part and a light aqua colored tie. Finishing it off.

"Well, now, we see you checking out the new girl," someone said placing their hand on Heero's shoulder. _–Damn, I was hoping that after my little introduction no one would bother me-_ Heero said to himself.

XP NYANYA! Cliffy! Then again…for those who've read this before already know about what's going to happen next…OH WELL! XD I'm going to fix the second chappie now! It may be a while. Since starting school they pack the homework on. Oh well.

PS: Please don't use any of my characters or their names. Yes, I know I stole some DNAngel last names. But, Daiki's last name is a name I created on the spot and I would be happy to know that no one has stolen it. Thank You.

NOW REVIEW!……………IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!


	2. Chapter II

Ok…There is a lot of jumping around of POV's in this chapter. That's just kinda how the chapter came out…Sorry.

For the confuzzled peoples:

Us in Duo's mind 

_-Us in Heero's mind-_

_(Us in Chihiro's mind)_

"Talking"

**(Flashback)**

**(Changing of POVs)**

Disclamir: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wish I did…But alas…I don't. I do own my characters though!

Chapter 2: Anybody know any good ideas for a chapter title?

Duo noticed during first period that the charge a.k.a Chihiro was a very lively girl who had no idea(at least to his perspective) of knowing what her father was doing. "So, Aya-chan. What do you think of Daiki-kun?" Chihiro asked during lunch. Duo was caught off-guard by this question.

"Huh? Oh, well…Daiki-kun is sweet and all. But, I…," Duo was cut off by three very loud and annoying boys.

"Hi, ladies," a boy with blonde hair and stunning gray eyes said. With two very dangerous looking boys behind him. Duo and Chihiro just kinda sat there staring at the three. When the blonde-boy grabbed Duo's hand, bowed and kissed it at the same time. "It is a pleasure to you, madam," he said. Duo's hair stood on end and he could feel his face getting red. Chihiro gasped.

"Um…um…………….," Duo couldn't think of what to say. He noticed Heero trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

**(Duo's POV)**

I could feel my hair go on end when blonde-boy kissed my hand. "Um….um…………," I was to stunned to say anything. That's when I noticed Heero was about to burst out laughing. _Aw. Hell. Even Heero's laughing at me._ That's when the idea struck me. I glared at Blondie, snapped my hand out of his grasp, wiped my hand of with my napkin with a disgusted look on my face, grabbed my food, got up, and walked over to sit with Heero. Who might I add was sitting by himself.

**(End Duo's POV)(Normal POV)**

"Hello," Duo said in plain English to Heero. Heero looked up from trying not to laugh.

"I see your making new friends," Heero stated in Japanese.

"Could we please speak my native tongue for awhile? As much as I love the Japanese language," Duo asked.

"Fine," Heero agreed. Duo looked out at him from his bangs. Heero could see the smile Duo got when he was piloting Deathscythe. "What are you thinking?"

"Would you like my cookie?" Duo asked with an innocent smile. _–What is he…-_ Heero looked over to see the blonde-haired boy from earlier with his goons glaring at him. _–Ah. Now, it all makes sense.- _Heero thought as he smiled back at Duo.

"Why yes. I would," Heero answered with venom on his voice. Heero took the cookie and took a bite out of it.

**(Heero's POV)**

"Why yes. I would," I answered. I could have almost laughed out loud by the look on Duo's face. He revived pretty quickly.

"Playing along, eh?" He asked me. I smirked at him.

"Talking in English? Don't you think some kids here know how to speak English?" I answered his question with two of my own. He glared at me and then sighed.

"Heero, they don't offer English here. And Chihiro-chan told me that none of the kids here know English since Oz won't let them learn it," Duo answered my questions. I almost choked on the cookie.

"What?" I hissed out. Duo looked at me. I know he never lies. But, Oz not allowing the children here to learn English….Something was up.

"I run. I hide. I do everything but, I never tell a lie," Duo stated repeating a quote I've heard many, many times from him.

"Yes, yes, I know. I know," I breathed out. I saw Duo smile as he continued eating what this school calls food.

**(End Heero's POV)**

A little later that same day….

( A/N: Chihiro has her own little section where we get into her mind! GLEE! n.n)

**(Chihiro's POV)**

I glared at Aya-chan as she got her books. She turned to look at me with her violet eyes. Then she sighed. "What did I do this time?" she asked me.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I practically yelled at her.

"Tell you what?" she asked in her innocent way. She even had that innocent look on her face mixed with confusion. I sighed.

"About you and Niwa-Kun! I didn't know you two are an item!" I exclaimed. She blinked really fast and turned beet red for a few seconds.

"Um…um…um…well….I…." she was trying to explain to me. I breathed in deeply then I looked at her.

"You what?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was important," she said. I could feel my jaw-drop a few feet. "Chihiro-chan…?"

"YOU THOUGHT IT WASN'T IMPORTANT!" I yelled at her.

"Um…Chihiro-chan…People are staring…."

"Let them stare! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I ordered.

"Chihiro-chan…I don't just mean students…" Aya-chan said pointing behind me.

"Huh?" I looked behind me. "ACK!"

"Miss Angelic, causing a disturbance are you?" Mr. Heckel, the school gym teacher, asked me.

"Um…." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"No, she wasn't! She was just asking me a question!" Aya-chan said quite quickly.

"And you are…" He pretty much asked her.

"Oh. GOMEN! I'm Aya Murdoch," Aya-chan said bowing. She smiled sweetly up to him.

"Well, alright. No yelling in the hallways, Miss Angelic," Mr. Heckel ordered at me.

"Yes, sir," I answered. Aya-chan and I watched him leave. "Thanks for lying for me."

"I didn't lie," Aya-chan stated very fast.

"Wha-?" I asked.

"You did ask me a question," Aya-chan said.

"Well, yeah…" I said scratching at my cheek. I looked at Aya-chan. I noticed how her hair cascaded down her back confined in that braid and violet eyes that held a deep secret that she wishes she could tell someone. _(Wow…Aya-chan, is really pretty…) _I thought.

"Hm? Whatcha lookin' at Chihiro-chan?" Aya-chan asked me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I fibbed. "Hey, Aya-chan., why did you correct me so fast when I thanked you for lying for me?" Aya-chan looked at me like it was obvious and then she must have remembered something because she just burst out laughing. "Aya-chan?"

"Gomen, gomen. Chihiro-chan, I'm going to tell you something I tell everyone," Aya-chan said. "So, listen carefully." I nodded.

"I'm listening," I said.

"I run. I hide. I do everything. But, I never lie. That's pretty much me in a nutshell," Aya-chan stated. It was my turn to burst out laughing.

"You in a nutshell, huh?" I questioned.

"Uh huh," Aya-chan said walking into our next class…Health…

('-' ) ('-') ( '-') ('-') ('-' )Kirby Looking for Reviewers!XD

X3 I had to putKirby in! Well, here's the second chapter. The third one should be fixed in a little while..And if everyone will hear me out. I don't really like to say English so if it looks a bit forced then it is. I say American. I don't say English. It's just how I was raised. So, please don't yell at me if the word American pops up where English should be. Thank you. Now….Please, Review! I like reviews. They make me want to write more chapters! Or even fix chapters! Oh and I'm going to explain what Chihiro looks like soon! I just haven't been able to enter it in here anywhere lately!


	3. Chapter III

HEY EVERYBODY! I have a new muse thanks to KataraxZukoShipper! She gave me a baby Hippogriff as a muse! I named him Smokey cuz he breathies fire!

Smokey: (hiccups smoke from his spot next to my laptop.)

AW! He's sooo cute! Ok! XD I ACTUALLY HAVE A TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER! Yay! Ok. If everyone would like it. LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

You know the drill about the confuzzled-ness. If not. Look on the other chapters then.

Disclaimer: Lets say I said something witty. About not owning Gundam Wing? K?

Chapter 3 The dreaded Health Class

"Hello, class," droned out the under-paid health teacher.

"Hello, Mr. Dotter," droned out the class. Duo couldn't stand being in this class! _What good is health going to do for me in the real world! WELL? _Duo thought to himself.

"Psst! Yo! Aya-chan!" Daiki whispered out. Duo tilted his head a bit so he could see a bit of Daiki with out the teacher noticing.

"Yeah?" Duo whispered. _Sometimes it's a good thing we get to choose our own seats…_Duo thought. He had Daiki behind him and Chihiro on the left side of him. "Whatta ya want, Daiki-kun?"

"Nothing' just wanted to hear the sound of my name coming from your voice," Daiki answered. Duo's eyes widened. Then he turned so Daiki could see his mock-glare. Daiki just laughed silently, as did Chihiro beside him.

"Is there something funny about how we reproduce, Mr…" Mr. Dotter still didn't have anybody's names mesmerized… "Um….Mister…." He was looking at he's sheet like it was right there at the top of the list.

"Mr. Murdoch, Teach," Daiki fibbed.

"Ah, yes, here you are…That's strange…It says here your name is Aya," Mr. Dotter said. Now, Mr. Dotter wasn't the brightest banana in the bunch or however that saying goes. But, when a student was a boy and he had a girl's name…A very feminine girl's name…You gotta wonder where parents come up to name their children these things…

"Yep, that's me," Daiki kept up the charade until Duo raised his hand.

"Um…Yes, Miss," Mr. Dotter asked…still wondering about the boy with a girl's name.

"Mr. Dotter, if you will hear me out. I'm Aya Murdoch. That," Duo said pointing to Daiki. "is a complete and utter idiot." The class couldn't stand it anymore. They burst out laughing. As did Duo and Daiki. Mr. Dotter couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Maybe after 45 years of teaching it's finally time to retire…" Mr. Dotter murmured to himself giving up on teaching for today.

Chihiro noticed immediately that Mr. Dotter sat down at his desk with a disappointed look on his face. So, she got up and walked over to his desk. "Mr. Dotter, are you going to be all right?" she asked him.

"After 45 years of teaching…I think my old age has caught up with me…I can't remember any of my students names or what they look like. I have no idea what's going on in your teenage minds anymore…," Mr. Dotter sighed heavily. Chihiro smiled sadly down at the teacher.

"But, you do. You know more then we do that's why you became a teacher. To pass on your knowledge to people who don't know about it. Your not letting your old age catch up to you. You allowing it to catch up to you. Mr. Dotter, your as old as you think you are. If you can't crack a joke. Or even handle a little teasing. Then you've giving up on your dream," Chihiro lectured to him.

Mr. Dotter looked up to the student before him. An average height teenage girl with red hair pinned up in a loose bun by a black hair clip and beautiful hazel eyes that held knowledge beyond her years in them. "You know what…Your right!" Mr. Dotter said standing up. "Who are you?"

" If you make a seating chart of all the students you should be able to mesmerize who I am in a short period of time," Chihiro answered smiling.

"Right…Get back to your seat young lady! And no you may not go to the bathroom!" Mr. Dotter boomed out in a large voice. He winked at Chihiro afterwards so only she could see and walked to the front of the class to start teaching his class who were staring intently at him. "Now, class. We are learning about your body's muscles and joints and how they work…."

Duo groaned once he got out of Health. "Geez, Chihiro, what did you say to him?" he asked her.

"I just asked him if I could go to the bathroom. That's all," Chihiro answered. Duo just rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Chihiro you're a crappy liar," Duo stated. Daiki nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I know," was all she said as she headed towards her next class. "Cya, at dinner!" she said waving.

"Cya," Daiki and Duo said.

Heero arrived in his next class. His only class he was in with Chihiro. _–other than advisory and meals…-_ Heero added to himself. As he watched the other kids file into class. Chihiro came in the last of all of them. Heero also noted that the blonde-haired boy from lunch was in his calculus class. _–Guess he is smarter than he looks.-_ Heero watched intently as the teacher was late…Again….

"DINNER! YAY!" Duo cried out in joy. He looked around for Chihiro who wasn't in her usual spot. Then, he saw her. She was sitting with Heero. _Oh. Boy…That can't be good…Either that or she's has no idea what she's doing. _Duo thought looking at them. Even from where he was standing he could tell one thing just from the way Heero was sitting. _Heero is pissed off. Big time_. Duo thought as he trudged over to where they were sitting. Putting on a smile he sat smoothly down next to Heero. "Hello, Hee-chan!" Duo said. Heero tensed up for a second before turning around and glaring at him. Man…If looks could kill.

"I KNEW IT!" Chihiro screamed out making Duo jump and Heero snap his head towards her.

"Knew what?" Heero asked.

"That you and Aya-chan are an item!" Chihiro said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Duo couldn't think Heero's glare could get any darker after that little comment. Duo had no idea how wrong he was…

After dinner Chihiro and Duo were walking back to their dorm rooms. "So, Aya-chan, how long have you and Niwa-kun been going out?" Chihiro asked Duo. Duo looked a little taken back by the question.

"Well…for awhile you could say," Duo said. _It is the truth a little…_Duo thought to himself hoping to god that that wasn't a lie. He was having a bit of a problem with the fact of lying to Chihiro. When he wasn't a liar at all. Yeah, he liked Heero. _No, I don't just like Heero…I love him…_ Duo thought.

"Aya-chan?" Chihiro asked. She was starting to get worried about her braided friend.

"Hm?" Duo answered. He looked up. And was a bit startled by the look of worry in Chihiro's eyes.

"You going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," he answered.

"And that was?" Daiki asked popping up from a bush. Getting a startled yelp out of both of them.

"How the hell do you do that, Daiki-kun!" Duo yelled out. _This kid is good. Better then me. I didn't even hear him._ Duo thought.

"Do what?" He asked shaking some leaves from his hair.

"Pop up from outta nowhere!" Duo yelled up at him. Duo really hated being shorter than most boys his age. Daiki looked at Duo strangely for a second. And then smiled evilly.

"Trade secret," was all he said. Duo felt his face drop a few centimeters from his face.

"Good evening, Daiki-kun. Shouldn't you be in your dorm room?" Chihiro asked. Duo shook his head and waited for Daiki's answer. Daiki kinda just laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Well, yeah…But, my roommate isn't the talkative type and all he does when he's in the dorm room is type on that damned laptop of his," Daiki answered.

"Damned laptop…" Duo murmured to himself. Daiki and Chihiro both looked at Duo weirdly. Duo looked back at them weirdly. Then it clicked. _OH YEAH! Daiki shares a room with Heero. Because the office wouldn't give him a room to himself like they did me!_ Duo remembered. "So, you think it's a damn thing, too? I think it should burn in hell for all eternity with how much he's on it," Duo said. Daiki blinked and then looked at Chihiro pleading for an answer.

"Her and Niwa-kun are an item," Chihiro said giving him the piece of information she had on it.

"WHAT? BUT, HE ISN'T THE RIGHT GUY FOR YOU, AYA-CHAN!" Daiki yelled at grabbing Duo's hands and holding them close to his chest. "But, I know a guy who is…" Daiki's eyes giving Duo a suggestive look.

"No way, Lover Boy," Chihiro said grabbing Daiki's ear and pulling him away from Duo. Duo stood there for a moment thinking about what happened. And then he just shook his head and walked the rest of the way to his dorm room.

( /) ( . .) --It's a bunny… c('')('')

AW! I like bunnies!

Smokey: (eats bunny)

ACK!….Ok…..RIGHT! I'd like at least five reviews before I put Chapter 4 up! So, cya guys soon! OH! And I described about what Chihiro looked like! YAY!


	4. Chapter IV

Hey, peeps, I'm back! And the only reason is cuz anthro said that her reviews count for 5 each…So, here is chapter 4.

Smokey: (gobbles up paper I had chapter 4 written on)

NO! BAD HIPPOGRIFF! BAD!(hits him with rolled up newspaper…or at least tries to…)

Smokey: (bites off piece of rolled up newspaper and then hiccups smoke)

Um… Ok…good thing I already typed it up! ON TO CHAPTER 4!

Disclamir: Smokey: Blue, not own Gundam Wing, only ownses her characters.

AW! He did the disclamir….how cute….

Chapter 4: Burn those Cards, Baby!

Heero stifled a yawn as he sat in calculus, the next day. _–I can't believe this! The teacher has no idea what he's talking about.- _Heero thought as he dabbled down notes here and there just for show. Heero looked over at Chihiro who was wide-awake and paying close attention. ­_–The perfect student-_ Heero thought with a "smile"…if that's what you could call it… "Now, class, the test is next Wednesday. So, study hard!" The teacher stated as the bell rang. Heero stood up and walked out of the classroom, with Chihiro not to far behind.

"Why didn't you want anyone knowing about you and Aya-chan?" Chihiro asked him. Heero turned around and glared at her.

"What are you talking about, Angelic-chan?" Heero asked her.

"I'm talking about you and Aya-chan being an item!" Chihiro chirped. Heero just stared at her. _–Ok, mission: kill Duo. Mission accepted-_ Heero glared at Chihiro and then turned and walked away. He could feel her bearing into his back with a glare of her own.

"URG!" Chihiro urged. Duo looked over at Chihiro. They were playing cards on Chihiro's bed in her room.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked her.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Chihiro growled out as she glowered at the cards in her hands.

"If you keep glaring at the cards like that your likely o burn a hole in them," Duo joked. Chihiro glared at Duo instead.

"Oh, forget it," Chihiro said placing her cards face down on her sheets. Her sheets had little cherubs on it. "I give up. You may not lie, but your still pretty good at cards," Chihiro stated with a wink.

"Lights out, girls! Back to your room, Murdoch-chan," said the dorm mother.

"Yes, Miss Bouiar," Chihiro and Duo said.

"Well, night, Chihiro-chan and don't let Heero get to you. He's just like that," Duo yawned heading out the door to his room.

"Night, Aya-chan," Chihiro said as she closed and locked her door. Chihiro walked over and picked up her cards and looked at them. The ace of spades and the queen of hearts had burn marks on them. "Good thing, Aya, stopped me…Or else I would have burned a hole through them…" Chihiro said as she looked out the window just as a thunderstorm started…

(CHIHIROCHIHIROCHIHIROCHIHIRO)

I know…short…but, chapter 5 is pretty long…As is chapter 6….So…please, be patient, plus my teachers pack on so much homework. I've been working on this in class…Anyway…Reviews are liked and subtle critiscm. To much and I'll get angry. And I know Heero was slightly ooc in this chapter. That's just how it came out.

Smokey: (burps up paper with chapter 4 written on it) Yuckies…

That's what you get for eating it! So, chapter 5 should be up sometime next week!

Reviews are liked and subtle flames!


	5. Chapter V

Sorry that its been so long since I last updated. I had a bunch of crap to do. XD Plus, I was waiting for more reviews… Anyway, here is chapter 5. We enter Chihiro's POV several times. We even start out in it. Oh, and so no one is confused.

Aya Murdoch Duo Maxwell. Remember Chihiro thinks Duo is a girl named, Aya.

Ok? Ok. Aya is Duo. Duo is Aya. Thought I should get that across so no one is confused.

If you get confused about the thoughts and how they are used look at the first two chapters.

Disclamir: Own nothing. Sad but true. Because If I owned Gundam Wing, Heero would have killed Relena the first time they met.

**Chapter 5: Cookies?**

**(Chihiro's POV)**

Aya took a deep breath and sighed. "Doesn't it smell good?" she asked me. We were in Home Economics instead of P.E. today, since it was still raining. I smelled the cookie that were still baking in the oven.

"Yes, it does," I agreed. I looked at the cookies baking in the oven. Aya had put a lot of chocolate chips into the mix.

"Yummy! I can't wait until their done!" Aya exclaimed as she bounced around the small area we used to bake.

"Don't be so impatient, Aya-chan," I lectured smiling at her. _(Aya is so happy. I wonder why…)_ "Aya-chan, why are you so happy today?" Aya grinned.

"Because, I get some of Chihiro-chan's cookies!" she said.

"Lucky," Daiki said. Aya jumped up startled. She looked so funny as she clung to my arm.

"Whoa, Aya-chan, you almost knocked me down," I teased as I clung to one of the counters.

"Heh…heh…Sorry," Aya apologized letting go of me. "Hey, Daiki-kun, who did you get put with?" she asked him. Daiki turned pale.

"We got stuck with our roommates. Remember," Daiki said.

"Oh, yeah. And since Chihiro-chan and I don't have roommates, we were put together," Aya said. I smiled at the two as a ding went off.

"Oh! The cookies are done," I said clapping my hands together.

"GUILDIKOCH! BACK TO YOUR STATION!" Miss Inu yelled out.

"Yes, ma'am. Cya ladys," Daiki said. Aya helped me get the cookies out of the oven and onto the rack we got at the beginning of class. Miss Inu came over and sniffed at the cookies.

"Mmmm…they smell delicious," Miss Inu complimented setting a timer for 15 minutes. "Don't touch them until the timer dings and I get to check them," she said looking at Aya. Miss Inu then walked away to check on another group of kids who's cookies were done.

"Here," Aya said handing me part of a cookie.

"I was wondering where that disappeared to," I said taking it.

After Home Ec I headed over to the cafeteria with Aya for lunch. "OH NO!" she cried out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I left one of my notebooks in the classroom!" Aya exclaimed. "Go to lunch. I'll meet you there."

"Ok…" I said to Aya's disappearing back.

**(Normal POV)**

_Stupid! Stupid! How could I leave _**THAT**_ notebook!_ Duo thought as he ran into the Home Ec classroom to see blonde-boy sitting on one of the counters holding _his_ notebook. "-huff-huff-Can I please have my notebook?" Duo asked politely. The boy smiled.

"I don't believe we have been poperly introduced. Hello, I'm Lucifer Devico," he said bowing. "And you are? Wait, let me guess…Bella?" Duo glared at Lucifer.

"-sigh- Pleasure, to meet you, Devico-kun, I'm Aya Murdoch," Duo said bowing politely. "Can I, _please_, have my notebook?"

Yeah…longer than chapter 4…but not as long as I wanted it…oh well. I still have to finish writing chapter 6.

Smokey: (is reading newspaper)

Um….yeah…Smokey has been interested in the world lately…heh…heh…

Smokey: Mama, why is you face on the newpaper?

NO REASON! Now…I didn't get any reviews for chapter 4. But, I would like at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 6. K? Because, getting reviews makes me happy and when I'm happy I update!


	6. Chapter VI

Good point, anthro…Well, he wouldn't be dead but, he wouldn't have met Duo…WAIT! NO! Ok…Heero would kill Relena **_after_** the world was in peace and people didn't need Relena anymore. But, she would be deeply emotionally hurt because Heero would finally tell her to get thehell away from him.

Smokey: (cough)Disclaimer(cough)

RIGHT! Oh…And uh…If the chapter is a little confusing…Sorry…Its how it came out…Sorry again…

Disclaimer: Do own…Do own…

Smokey: Mama…

Crap! I don't own Gundam Wing….

**Chapter 6: Damn you devils…I have a title!…Somewhere in the clutter that is my brain….**

Lucifer smiled at Duo. "Not without payment," Lucifer said slyly. _Payment?_ Duo thought.

"What type of payment?" Duo asked. Lucifer walked over to Duo.

"Like…A kiss…" he said tilting Duo's head up…

**(With Heero and Chihiro)**

_( Its for Aya, Its for Aya ) _Chihiro thought as she sat across from Heero. Heero glared at Chihiro as Chihiro glared back at him. Then he noticed Duo wasn't with her. "Where's Aya?" he asked. Chihiro looked at him.

"She left her notebook in the home economics room," she answered turning back to what was supposed to be lasagna. _–Duo should have been here by now…- _Heero thought as he looked over at the doors expecting the comedian to come skipping through.

"I'm going to go get her," Heero stated standing up.

"Why?" Chihiro asked suddenly feeling very worried about her friend.

"Because something must have happened to her. She should have been here by now," he answered placing his tray on the assembly line for the dishes. Chihiro did the same as she followed him out the door toward the Home Ec room.

**(Where we left off with Duo)**

Duo pushed Lucifer away. Lucifer was pushed into a wall. "Sorry, I'm already taken. Thanks for the offer though," Duo said sarcastically his voice full of acid.

"What's wrong, Aya-chan?" Lucifer asked chuckling. Duo turned pale. _This is not going well…I don't want to hurt him either…_ Duo thought.

"Don't call me by my first name. Only my friends can call me by my that. And your not one of my friends, Devico-kun," Duo stated. Lucifer pushed Duo into the opposite wall from the wall he was pushed into. "OOF!" _Ow…that hurt…Ok, fudge harming the kid…He is going down…_Duo thought.

"So, _Murdoch-chan_, how about that _kiss_?" Lucifer said forcing his lips onto Duo's.

"MMPH!" Duo tried to scream but he couldn't. Duo tried to punch Lucifer but, he couldn't move. _WHAT! I can't mo…_Duo thought as the world went black.

Just then the door burst open and Lucifer was torn away from Duo.

**(Chihiro's POV)**

Heero had already gotten to the Home Ec room by the time I got there and he was already dealing with what had held up Aya. Lucifer Devico had been kissing Aya! And within seconds Heero had grabbed Lucifer and torn him away from a very pale Aya. "AYA!" I ran over to Aya who had slumped to the ground unconscious. "Aya! Aya, sweetie, please wake up!" I had moved Aya's head into my lap and I was shaking her trying to wake her up. "Aya…Aya-chan?" I was still shaking her when Heero came over and picked her up. I looked over to see Lucifer holding his nose with a new black eye on his left eye. Despite everything with Aya, I smiled. I looked up at Heero, who had Aya in his arms.

"Go get a teacher and the principal. I'm taking Aya to her room. Oh, and get the nurse," Heero ordered. All I could do was nod as Heero left the room.

"Heh..heh…heh…Well, Chihiro, my dear beloved sister, are you going to get the teacher?" I heard Lucifer say from behind me. I turned around and glared at him.

"Of course. And what were you thinking? You could have gotten caught!" I asked him.

**(Normal POV)**

Lucifer sat up and looked at Chihiro. "So? I was hungry. And do you seriously think I could have gone another week without eating? Especially with a morsel like Aya walking around? Don't tell me **_you_** don't sense it?" Lucifer said. Chihiro just shook her head.

"Looks like Heero didn't hit you hard enough. Your still a complete idiot," Chihiro said taking a look at the shiner Lucifer had gotten from Heero.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucifer said standing up. Chihiro stood up with him.

"Well, c'mon, we need to get you to the principal's office and I need to get the nurse to Aya's room," Chihiro stated as she grabbed Lucifer's arm and dragged him to the office.

**Chapter 6…Voila!**

Smokey: (rolls eyes)

You've been hanging out with Uncle Jamie to much…Right then…Chapter 7 should be up sometime soon since I have so much time on my hands since its thanksgiving break…But, that doesn't mean I don't like reviews. I'll even take flames…Just expect to be flamed back if I find that they are too mean. Oh and...**HAPPY THANKSGIVING**...If you celebrate Thanksgiving...


	7. Chapter VII

Hi,hi. Well, here is chappie 7.

Smokey: Chappie?

Yeah, I know. I haven't said it in awhile. Now be quiet so mommy can talk.

Smokey: Fine.

Now, in chapter 7 some stuff that I find funky happens. At least I think so. If you find anything that doesn't really go along with what is happening. Please tell me. So, that I may fix it. To make your guys' lives easier. And my own. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Ok. I own nothing. I own that which is mine. If you have a problem with that. I don't really care.

**Chapter 7: Made in freezing cold basement...brr...my poor fingers...**

Heero opened the door to Duo's room (which was no easy task carrying an unconscious person) and laid Duo on his bed. Heero closed the door and sighed heavily as he sat at the edge of Duo's bed and took off Duo's shoes.

Duo started tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep.

**(Duo's Dream)**

_I ran down several corridors, the last one being the longest. I heard a scream and lifted my head up because the scream came from in front of me. It was Heero. He was yelling something that I couldn't hear. "HEERO!" I cried out. I ran faster reaching out my hand to grab hold of him but, I could never reach him. No matter how fast I ran. No matter…"HEERO!" I cried out, again._

**(End Dream Sequence)**

"HEERO!" Heero heard Duo cry out. But, every time Heero tried to wake Duo up he got kicked and punched. _–If that's what you can call what he's doing- _Heero thought getting punched in the face for the up tenth time. **–Knock-Knock-** Heero walked over to the door and answered it to Chihiro and the school nurse, Ms. Joie. Ms. Joie had brown hair and wore a white nurse's uniform.

"Hello, where is Miss Aya Murdoch?" Ms. Joie asked with a sort of southern tone. Heero had looked up on Ms. Joie. She was from Austin, Texas, America. Heero pointed to the screaming Duo behind him. Moving aside he let her in. "Oh, dear…" Ms. Joie ran over to Duo to analyze him and to see if he had been harmed in any way. Chihiro looked really worried.

"How long has she been screaming?" Chihiro asked Heero.

"Since, I laid her down on her bed," Heero answered.

"Your truly worried about her…aren't you…" Chihiro said with an awed look on her face.

"Yes…" Heero whispered under his breath.

"What? I'm sorry. Could you speak up?" Chihiro asked putting her hand to her ear.

"Don't push your luck," Heero answered walking over to Ms. Joie.

"She should be fine. She's just having a nightmare," Ms. Joie stated. _–I could have told you that-_ Heero thought. "Its not unusual for someone who has been traumatized to have nightmares." She continued. " And since she seems to be calling out your name. Its best if you're here when she wakes up." Chihiro and Heero gaped at her.

"WHAT!" they asked simultaneously.

"Huh? Oh, well, his name is on the list of guardians," Ms. Joie said as if it were the most simplest thing in the world.

"but…BUT HE IS A **_BOY_**!" Chihiro yelled out.

"I know. But, he is also Miss Murdoch's only guardian here at the moment. Also she's calling out his name. And you know I don't like repeating myself, Chihiro."

"Yes, Ms. Joie," Chihiro sighed. "But, if he gets to stay here. Then, so do I!" Ms. Joie shook her head.

"No, Miss Murdoch has been traumatized. In this sort of situation only one person should be here to tend to her. So, that she won't be scared," Ms. Joie said glaring at Chihiro, daring her to argue.

"Fine," Chihiro huffed.

"Good. I'm going to tell Miss Bouiar of this predicament," Ms. Joie stated leaving. Heero and Chihiro bowed as she left.

"So, why was that blonde-idiot kissing Aya?" Heero asked as soon as he was sure Ms. Joie was out of earshot.

"His name is Lucifer Devico," Chihiro supplied the blonde-idiot's name.

"Whatever. I don't care. All I care about is why he was kissing Aya," Heero stated, having a strange feeling that Chihiro knew more than she was letting on.

"How should I know? I know about as much as you do, Niwa-kun," Chihiro said.

"Aya's right," Heero said.

"Right about what?" Chihiro asked.

"That you're a really crappy liar," Heero answered chuckling lightly. Just then Ms. Joie came in with a sleeping bag.

"Chihiro, Miss Bouiar told me to tell you to go to dinner. Heero, I'll bring your dinner up to you so that you can stay with Aya," Ms. Joie stated setting the sleeping bag on the ground.

"Thank you," Heero said bowing.

"Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted," Chihiro said bowing and leaving for dinner.

"I'll tell your roommate to bring you some clothes and your homework," Ms. Joie said as she left.

"Thank you," Heero said, again, bowing as Ms. Joie left. Heero turned and looked at the clock. _–What? Has it already been that long?-_ Heero thought as he did a double take and looked at the clock again. _–It has.­_- Heero looked out the window as another thunderstorm started up. **–Knock-Knock-** The door opened to Duo's dorm mother, Miss Bouiar. Miss Bouiar was a plump old woman who loved each and every one of the girls in her dorm as if they were her own daughters. And Duo was one of her favorite girls.

"How is the poor dear?" Miss Bouiar wondered as she shut the door.

"She's doing better than earlier," Heero answered looking at the sleeping Duo, who still looked as if he was having a nightmare. But, thank goodness he had stopped kicking and punching.

"Oh, that's very good," Miss Bouiar said. "When Joie came to me and told me what was going on I got very worried for the dear." Heero offered Miss Bouiar Duo's desk chair to sit in as he took the foot of Duo's bed. "Love, what happened?" Heero looked at Miss Bouiar. He saw in her eyes true worriedness over Duo in those eyes that had seen more in life than he himself.

"I don't know. When, Angelic-chan and I got to D-Aya. Lucifer Devico was kissing her. I pulled him off of her and punched him and then brought Aya here," Heero explained to Miss Bouiar.

"What was Aya-chan doing in the Home Ec room?" Miss Bouiar asked.

"Angelic-chan told me that Aya had left one of her notebooks in there," he answered.

"Was it this one?" someone from the doorway asked. It was Daiki. Daiki was holding an over-night bag and Duo's notebook he wrote in when they were alone sometimes. "The school nurse stopped by are room and told me to bring you some clothes and your homework. I also brought that d-stupid laptop of yours." Daiki was going to say a certain word but, remembered dear, sweet Miss Bouiar was sitting there paying close attention to him.

"Thanks," Heero said. Daiki looked a little freaked out that his cold heartless roommate actually thanked him.

"No prob. How's Aya-chan doing?" Daiki asked handing Heero Duo's notebook.

"Better, than before," Heero answered setting the notebook on Duo's desk next to a picture of the Gundam Team. _–Looks like one of the pictures Hilde took when we were all just sitting around-_ Heero thought sitting back where he was.

"Well, I better get before Miss Bouiar calls the hounds," Daiki said lightly tossing out a joke.

"Hounds?" Heero asked looking at Miss Bouiar.

"That's what he calls the cheerleaders," Miss Bouiar answered.

"Hey, they chase me like dogs would. And trust me, pom-poms do hurt when they are thrown at you," Daiki said. Then, he said his good-byes and left.

"I'm so glad Aya-chan has such sweet friends," Miss Bouiar said leaning back in the chair making it creak a little. Heero looked at Miss Bouiar.

"Miss Bouiar, why are you so interested in Aya?" Heero asked her. Miss Bouiar smiled, her pale blue eyes twinkling.

"Because the dorm seems to have livened up some since Aya's coming here. All the girls seems much more happier. Why even my dear Aoi who seems to be the social outcast has gotten friendlier. Plus, she brings a lot of comical relief to this place. And I've never had a girl so agitated just because one person doesn't want anything to do with talent night. My I've never seen the girls here so happy before," Miss Bouiar explained. "And I've never been so happy since…well, never!" With that Miss Bouiar started laughing. Heero looked down at Duo.

"Your right. She is pretty funny. But, she can be very serious also," Heero said thinking about when Duo is piloting Deathscythe.

Miss Bouiar left ten minutes later when Ms. Joie brought Heero dinner and a bag of cookies and water for Duo when he woke up. "I'll pick up the tray tomorrow when I come to check up on Aya," Ms. Joie told Heero before she left. Heero could only nod.

Heero tried to concentrate on his homework but, every time Duo cried out Heero ran over to see if he had woken up. Finally, after an hour Heero gave up trying to do his homework and just sat on Duo's bed leaning against the wall typing on his laptop checking for any new orders. After, he did that he looked up Miss Bouiar. She had perked his curiosity about her. He learned that she had never married. Had a Bachelor's Degree in cooking and a PHD in child psychology. That she had been born in England during the first colony release into space. _–Wow…She's old-_ Heero thought. "Mmm…Heero…Where are you?…Help…No…NO!" Duo cried out loudly starting to fight a mysterious force. Heero place his laptop on the ground and grabbed hold of Duo. Suddenly, Duo shifted and they fell off the bed onto the ground with an 'oof'. "Mmm…" Duo said opening his eyes sleepily. "Heero?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Why am I on top of you?" Duo asked. Heero was only glad that Duo was still too sleepy to notice that he was blushing.

"You fainted when Devico kissed you. So, I brought you to your room. And you've been fighting something in your sleep and this time I tried to calm you down . But, you pushed us off your bed," Heero explained. Duo made an 'oh' face. Then sat up. Heero sat up also. Duo rubbed his eyes.

"So, how long have I been asleep?" Duo asked. Heero looked at the clock as best he could from the position he was in. It read 12:00 a.m. exactly.

"Well, considering you've been asleep since 12:45 p.m. and its midnight…" Heero answered. Duo smiled lightly.

"That long, huh," Duo said. Heero looked at Duo slightly annoyed. "What did I do this time?"

"As much as I love you sitting on me…" Heero said.

"Oh!" Duo jumped up and fell back on his bed. "Sorry."

"Its alright," Heero said. Then he blushed about ten times a darker shade of red then before. "How about you get your pjs on………"

**OMI HAMSTERS! Long…Chapter…oh….my poor fingers….**

Smokey: You're over exaggerating.

Smokey, it's called a basement. Its called my parents don't want to turn on the flipping heater. And it's called I NEED GLOVES THAT I CAN TYPE IN!

Smokey: Its ok. Its ok.

Yeah, yeah. Ok. Extra, extra long chapter. And I know Heero goes slightly OOC towards the end. I want you people to know that I don't even read the chapter until its down and I start typing it. So, it just turned out that way. And don't expect chapter 8 for a while. I don't think I'll be able to use my fingers for the next few days…

Smokey: Please Review. She might actually update faster if you do.

HEY! I will update faster if they do. I mean c'mon. I usually don't post a chapter the next day after I post one chapter.

Smokey: Isn't the only reason you updated this fast because your sick and are so utterly bored that you sat in the freezing basement for 3 hours typing up this chapter to put in?

Yes. So, please…Review! And you guys can chose to believe this or not. But, I use your reviews to my advantage. Sometimes somebody says that this could be fixed I check it out and see if it needs fixing in my point of view or if its just fine how it is. So, Thank you. Everybody.


	8. Chapter VIII

I AM SO SORRY! I'm really eternally sorry for not updating in so long! I wasn't grounded! I haven't been grounded since like the 5th grade. And that was 4 years ago. And my 9th grade year is almost up, too! YIPPEE! ANYWAY! I'm really sorry. The last time I updated was in…(checks last time updated) OH MY WICCAN GODS! NOVEMBER! EEEK! Sorry, my excuses are:

1: My 15th birthday was coming up so my parents wanted me to plan it.

2: Christmas was coming up so I had to do Christmas shopping.

3: My sister-in-laws do date was coming up for her baby. (my niece was born on December 24th! EEP! CHRISTMAS EVE BABY!)

4: My school exams were a week after Christmas break.

AND!

5: my mom 's 44th birthday was a week after that.

And

6: We got a two-month-old Australian Shepherd puppy! He's spotted and has 2 light blue eyes!(gasps for air)

Yes, all that happened in the last 2 months. God, so much crap to deal with. And now that my freshman year is coming to an end my crappy school is making us plan our schedule for next year! And its only February! Well, my life's full of shit right now! AND I'M RANTING ABOUT! Oops….Sorry, I don't mean to rant. Just how I am. Sorry, oh, and while I'm ranting. **Meh, **you crappy reviewer if I ever find out who the hell you are I'll (what BlueWingsFairy is about to say has been bleeped out for all of you with virgin eyes. Lets just say what she said is very, very, very disturbing) and then I'll make you eat your( Ok…she wasn't done just yet…dum de dum…okay she should be done now) and if you're a guy I'll cut off your…

Smokey: (interrupts his adoptive mother's rant…finally!) MOMMY!

Oops…SORRY! OK, This chapter is extra long for all of you who have waited patiently for it. Also, I'm going to be busy trying to raise my math grade from a D to…umm…a C+ at best so…yeah…also, I'm going to try and update before I go to Texas for my one of my older brother's graduations. He is, now, a military nurse who is authorized to handle an M-16…Hot dn…OKAY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER AND DONE WITH MY RANT! And meh…you will be dead if I ever! EVER! Find out who the hell you are! Not really, but please, review nicely next time!

P.s. People that is what I would like to call a flame…watch out. And meh, I guess I'll have to thank you for all my reviewer's now knowing what a flame is from me. You're lucky you did an anonymous review or else….urgh! I hate people like you! Saying things like that, you probably never even read the story! And if you did, god, I should do all those things I said that the stupid censor person covered up!

P.P.S. Thank you all my loving reviewers who actually explained to me why you thought those things. ALL OF YOU GET COOKIES!

Disclamir: Own nothing except that which is mine.

Oh, and there is alot of Relena bashing. So, yeah. if you actually like Relena I'm sorry, but, the blonde-bimbo should very much have been killed after the owrld was in peace like 5 years after that would have been just great!

Chapter 8: O.O ITS FINALLY HERE!

When Duo woke up the next morning Heero was still asleep and someone was knocking on his door. Duo answered the door to Ms. Joie.

"Either Heero changed you….or you woke up," she said giving Duo a suggestive look. Duo blushed a deep red.

"I-I-I WOKE UP!" Duo said.

"And your going to wake the kid up," Ms. Joie said walking into the room and peering down at the sleeping Heero. Heero was sleeping on one of Duo's extra pillows and his laptop was in front of him where he had still been working on it. The screen said it was in sleep mode. "Even his laptop is asleep. Lets poke him!"

"Lets not and say we did," Duo said walking over to the tray Ms. Joie had brought up last night. "And thank you for the cookies and water."

"No problem, Hun. You two have a good day. I'll just leave and let you get into some city clothes," Ms. Joie said walking out with the tray.

"City clothes?" Duo asked to no one in particular. He walked over to his calendar and saw that it was a teacher workday. "Sweet." Duo looked down at his dark purple pjs with black cats all over them. He opened his closet to see all the clothes Quatra's sisters let him borrow. _Hey, this'll be the first time I actually wear these clothes, _Duo thought.

"What are you doing, Duo?" a voice asked from behind him. Duo jumped and whacked his head on the top part of his closet.

"Ow…Morning to you, too, Heero," Duo said. " Today is a teacher workday. So, we get today and (1)tomorrow off." Heero just kept his usual blank look. _Oh, brother…_ Duo thought as he turned around and grabbed a pair of hip-huggers and a black long sleeved shirt. "I'm going to be in the bathroom. Oh, and don't call me Duo around here; these walls are paper-thin."

"Right," Heero said just as Duo disappeared into the bathroom. Heero looked into his overnight bag and promised himself that he'd kill Daiki the first chance he got. He changed out of his uniform that he'd slept in from yesterday into the long sleeved- plaid over shirt and white t-shirt and the pair of jeans, Daiki had so graciously packed for him. _–I'll kill him…- _Heero thought as Duo's voice came through the bathroom door.

"Heero, are you done changing?" Duo asked.

"Its not like you haven't seen me in my boxers D-…Aya," Heero answered catching himself. Duo walked out of the bathroom with a bag.

"Oh, shut up. Its bad enough you slept in here last night," Duo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heero asked really confused now. And for some reason he noticed that the jeans on Duo were slightly baggy but, his t-shirt fit perfectly. _–Woah…Not supposed to think those things…-_ Heero thought shaking his head slightly.

Duo just sat and watched as Heero shook his head like a dog. _Its kinda funny to watch him be confused_, Duo thought while undoing his messed up braid and brushing his hair.

"You should really cut your hair a bit," Heero said sitting next to Duo on the bed. Duo just shrugged.

"Why? Its not like it's gotten that much longer," Duo stated as he braided it back up, again. He opened the bag he brought out from the bathroom.

"Duo, it's gotten at least 2 inches longer since we met. How long do you actually want it?" Heero stated. Duo stopped applying the foundation he had in his hand.

" What the-You actually noticed my hair has gotten longer?" Duo asked turning his head making his braid hit Heero in the arm.

"Its not that hard to notice when it's hitting somebody," Heero said moving a little so he wouldn't get hit again. Duo just glared at Heero and turned back to what he was doing. Namely, applying (2)make-up to his face. "What are you doing anyway?" Heero moved a bit to see what Duo was doing.

"I'm undercover as a girl and girl's wear make-up, Heero," Duo stated as he moved to put a little bit of blush on. Heero just sat and watched as Duo applied the rest of the blush and some eye-shadow. When Duo was finished he shifted and noticed that Heero was looking at him weirdly. "What didn't you notice I had make-up on?" Duo asked. If Heero hadn't watched he could have sworn to God that Duo wasn't wearing any make-up.

"It looks like your not wearing any make-up at all," Heero said. "Where did you learn to put make-up on anyway?" Duo blushed and turned around to start putting all his cosmetic stuff away.

"Um…well…"

"Yes?"

"I was totally against it at first but, then Quatra's sister kinda…well…pushed me into it," Duo answered.

"What did they threaten?" Heero asked.

"-sigh- The same thing you did," Duo answered, again. As he put his make-up bag on his desk and looked out the window. "So, what are we doing today its still raining and Chihiro visiting her dad. So, we have the day off from being bodyguards today, too. And I don't know about you but, I'd rather be wet than here." Heero looked out the window. Duo was ranting and when Duo starts to rant he is really bothered by something.

"Hmmmm…..three days of rain and no floods yet. I'm surprised," Heero murmured more to himself than to Duo. Duo just nodded.

"Can we go into town, Heero?" Duo asked. Heero looked over at Duo. _–He looks almost a hundred years old…-_ Heero thought.

"Yeah, grab your coat and I'll go pick up mine and we'll go into town," Heero said. Duo smiled.

"Awesome, I'll go with you," Duo said grabbing his jacket and wallet from his desk. Heero gathered his things and left. Duo followed him out.

Duo waited outside the Boy's Dorm House even though the dorm father, who just so happened to be his and Heero's Biology teacher, said he could come in. Heero came out with an umbrella.

" So, where should we go?" Heero asked Duo.

"Hmm…Lets go to the book store we saw when we were coming here from the airport!" Duo said. Heero nodded, opened the umbrella, and started walking away. "HEY! Wait up! You're supposed to be courteous to your girlfriend, Heero!" Duo shouted out as he ran for Heero, who had stopped and waited until Duo caught up with him. Duo grabbed his arm and looked up at Heero. Duo blew a few pieces of wet bangs out of his eyes. Heero seemed to be laughing silently as Duo squeezed out his braid. "Damn it's really coming down…And are you laughing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," was all he said as he started walking.

"Heero!" Duo said having to run a little, again, to catch up with him.

**(Duo's POV)**

Heero and I entered this really creepy looking bookstore after riding a train to get here. Damn I hate cramped spaces and a train on a Friday morning is just like that. I wiped my feet and walked in a little. Leaving Heero to shake out the umbrella. I looked out one of the side windows. The rain was really coming down. You couldn't see 5 feet in front of you at all. I stood there for a bit just looking.

"Can I be of any service, miss?" a voice said from behind me. I whipped around fast and hit the person with my braid. And remember kiddies my braid was soaked. Which means it weighed about 5 more pounds then it should.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" I said in the most girly way that I could. I really am going to kill Heero once this mission is over.

"Its alright. No damage," the guy said standing up a bit. I could have slapped myself right there and then. I had apologized to one of Devico's goons! I was disgusted at myself! It must have shown because the guy started saying stuff the surprised me. "Look! I know what your thinking! And what Lucifer did was wronger than Hell freezing over!" he said and he bowed. "So, please don't be mad at me and Taikikira!" I was slightly confused.

"Who's Taiki…um…Taikikiki…no…OH! Who's that?" I just couldn't get the name. The guy in front of me just smiled.

"Right. You don't know our names. Sorry," the kid bowed, again, and told me his name and the kid with the helluva long name. "I'm Naruto Kawishima and the other boy's name is Taikikira Haruto." I just blinked.

"He's last name is shorter than his first?" I asked. Naruto just nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Weird," he said.

"Well Kawi…eeh….My brain is going to start hurting remembering such long names," I said. Naruto just chuckled a bit.

"Just call me Naruto," he said smiling. I glared at him and then smiled a bit, too.

"And call me Aya-chan," I said. Naruto shook his head.

"No way. That's way to nice after what happened. Your always Murdoch-chan…For now," he said smiling. Naruto was about to say something else when his boss called for him. "Excuse me." I just nodded as he walked away. Then, I turned and walked down one of the aisles. For a bookstore this place sure had large bookcases. The things freakin' almost touched the ceiling!

"What was that all about?" I heard.

"GAH! Heero! Stop doing that!" I yelled out. Geez, I have really got to stop letting my guard down.

"Doing what?" he asked me. I glared at him for a second and was about to say something when a book fell on my head…A heavy book.

"Ow! What the-?" I stared at the book on the ground. Heero bent down and picked it up.

"Now there's a title you don't expect to see in a book store," he said.

**(Normal POV)**

Duo stood at Heero's side and looked at the title. "I have to agree with you," was all Duo said.

"Hmm…(3)Mythological Beings of Heaven and Hell, for such a long title I can see why it's so thick," Heero said as he flipped it open. Duo had been looking at some other books when Heero had opened the one he was holding up.

"Whatcha looking at?" Duo asked. "Ew…What the hell it that?"

"More like what's in hell," Heero said as stared at a picture of a 16th century painting of a devil. It had fangs and seemed to be drooling and it was half goat with horns and a long tail. "I wonder where they got the idea that devils look like that." Duo huffed.

"Please, I make a better shinigami than he does," Duo said glaring at some books on black (4)majik. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from behind them. They both flipped around fast on alert. They looked down to see this cause of the noise as a book. "What in the world?" Duo said as he picked up the book. Heero was checking to see if anyone was around and the bookcase to see if it had been cause by an idiot making the book go back to far.

"No one but, us are around to make the book fall off. But, we were no were close to this shelf to do that and the bookcases have backs," Heero said trying to figure out why the book fell.

"That's weird," Heero heard Duo murmur.

"What's weird?" Heero asked. Duo showed him the title of the book that had fallen. –(5)_Chained Angels and Demons, that is a weird title- _Heero thought as Duo started reading the summary of the book.

"Hey, this book is all about how angels and demons are chained to each other and how theoretically they are twins where one fell and the other was pure and stayed in Heaven. But, if they both are on Earth then they call each other (6)brother and sister when they are alone only by habit," Duo said one of the paragraphs he had been reading in the book. "Explains the title a bit." Heero nodded still trying to figure out how the book fell.

"How did it fall?" Heero asked out loud to no one in particular. Duo just shrugged. Then, Duo saw something in his peripheral vision.

"Who's there?" he yelled out turning sharply to his left. Heero looked over to where Duo was facing.

"What are you yelling at?" he asked.

"Someone was running away. Kinda looked like…Nah. Couldn't be," Duo said turning to walk to the counter, when, yet, another book fell on his head. Heero snorted. "Ow! What's my head now…a target?" he asked looking down at the book that had just fallen. "Eh? (7)The Guide to Demons, Fairies, Fallen Angels, and other Sub service Spirits," Duo said reading the title also glaring at the book as he read it.

"A guide to mythical creatures?" Heero asked. Duo nodded as he stood back up from picking the book up.

"You need those to continue guarding Chihiro Angelic," a voice said from behind them. They both turned around in time to see the shape of a person sort of shimmering away.

"Well, Heero, do we believe the mysterious voice or do we put the books back?" Duo asked Heero. Heero just glared at Duo and gave him a are-you-to-stupid-to-breathe-air-look. Then, he grabbed all three of the books and put them back in their designated areas.

"We don't need them to guard Chihiro," was all Heero said as he walked away to go get the books him and Duo needed for their English class. Duo looked at Heero's disappearing back and then back at all the books.

"Ok…" Duo started following Heero when the books fell, again. Duo actually caught them all this time. "I'll buy them and then ask Chihiro about the mysterious person," Duo stated as he turned and walked to the counter where Heero was purchasing two books.

Heero and Duo were sitting at a small café drinking some hot chocolate ,or in Heero's case some black coffee, trying to warm themselves after walking in the rain, again. "So, where should we go next?" Heero asked blowing on his coffee to cool it down a bit. Duo just shrugged.

"I dunno," Duo answered. Then, got a genius idea. Or to probably Heero, the stupidest idea he ever heard. "Let's take a walk!" Heero looked at Duo like he was nuts.

"In this weather?" Heero asked.

"YEAH! C'mon let's go!" Duo said downing the rest of his hot chocolate and grabbed the umbrella, along with the bags of books. Heero just rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his coffee since he was going to need all the warmth he could get to follow the (8)Baka. Heero ran after him thanking anyone listening that the rain wasn't coming down as hard anymore.

By the time Heero and Duo had reached the park the rain had become a light drizzle. The park was green, but, the was mud everywhere and the plants were all drowned. There were puddles everywhere.  
"Wow, the poor flowers never even had a chance," Duo said walking over and squatting down pouting a bit looking at the flowers that were supposed to be yellow, white, red, and pink tulips. Heero was content on staying under the umbrella with the bags even if the rain was a light drizzle.

"HEERO!" Heero and Duo both winced.

"Holy shit! How'd she find us?" Duo questioned as he ducked behind Heero. "If she sees me she'll blow our cover!" Heero nodded.

"Heero! I've looked all over for you!" Relena screeched out as she hugged(crushed) Heero.

"That's….nice, Relena," Heero said looking behind him hoping to see no one there. But, there was Duo with his hair down. –_Wait a minute…-_ Heero did a double take. Duo's hair was down. –_DUO'S HAIR IS DOWN!- _Heero thought wondering what the little baka was doing now.

"Oh, konichiwa, I don't believe we've met before I'm Aya Murdoch," Duo said in a very feminine voice, bowing politely trying not to gauge his eyes out from how bright Relena's pink jacket was.

"Oh, yes, hello, I'm Relena Peacecraft," Relena said not even noticing the girl in front of her looked a lot like Duo Maxwell. "How do you know Heero?" Relena hadn't even let go of Heero's arm. She was standing there holding it, all the while she was glaring at Duo. Duo would have glared back but, he didn't feel like wasting the energy to do so.

"Yuy-kun and I are working on a school project together," Duo answered feeling really weird calling Heero 'Yuy-kun' and not even caring about how badly he was lying at the moment. But, thinking it was very funny that Relena wasn't even questioning that or even noticing that he was a total lie.

"Really? What subject maybe I can help!" Relena said.

"Oh, um…Biology!" Duo said not expecting her to say that. "And we don't need any help since all we have to do now is put it all on a tri-fold board! Right, Yuy-kun?" Duo looked up at Heero. Heero nodded.

"Right," Heero said giving Duo the most pitiful look he could that said he wanted her off of him now.

"Oh, of course, if you're to busy to stay with me. I haven't seen you in ages…" Relena said her eyes tearing up.

"NONONO! We are done for today, like I said. Here I'll drop these off to Daiki-kun for you," Duo said really, really(A:N: And I mean really!) trying not to punch Relena.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked. Duo could have sworn it sounded like Heero was pleading for him not to go.

"Yes, I'm sure," Duo answered he pulled Heero down , so that Heero's ear was right next to his mouth. "We don't want the pink monster to know its me," Duo whispered so that only Heero could hear. And for some reason Heero had to suppress a shudder from the feeling of Duo's hot breathe against his ear.

"Alright," Heero said straighten up. "Here take the umbrella. Your boyfriend would kill me if you catch a cold," Heero said handing Duo the umbrella. Duo almost burst out laughing.

"Thank you Yuy-kun. See you tomorrow," Duo said taking the bags and waving as he left.

"C'ya," Heero said. Relena locked onto Heero's arm and started having a conversation with him…at least….she was talking…

Duo was about a block away from the dorms when a pink limo drove past. _Nice the pink monster knows where we live now,_ Duo thought with a disgusted look. But, the limo didn't stop and drove right on past. _What the…_Duo didn't complete that thought because it was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"You walk pretty slowly don't you?" Duo turned around to find the source of that voice as a soaked Heero. He started giggling a bit as he let Heero underneath the umbrella.

"Wow, your pretty soaked," Duo said as they started walking, again.

"I know," was all Heero said as he took the umbrella so that it was a bit more comfortable since he was a lot taller than Duo. Although he'd never actually say that to the comedian.

"Why didn't you hitch a ride with the Pink Monster?" Anyone with at least one brain cell knew who the hell Duo was talking about.

"I told her I should be helping with the completion of the project and not stay with her. That was actually a pretty good lie if you didn't know you were lying through your teeth. And I just left her like that I started running after you," (9)Heero answered.

"Wow, I didn't actually think you could say that much in one sentence!" Duo teased.

"Shut up," Heero said as he glared down at Duo. It wasn't his death glare either. More like a mock glare like Duo usually did.

"Hey! You stole my glare!" Duo said whacking Heero playfully on his forearm. Heero smiled just a tiny bit. "Are you smiling?" This time Heero did fully glare at Duo and turned around and totally blew off the idea of escorting Duo to his room. And the rain had started its cats and dogs rain drops, again. And anyone in a 5-mile radius heard this scream. "HEERO!"

If either of them had turned around they would have seen a dark figure chuckling lightly in the shadows, and it wasn't the one from the bookstore. "So, that's the person Lucifer finds as a morsel. I can see why," it said licking its lips and then disappearing.

(A:N: Anyone with common sense would have known that would have been the ending for Chapter 8. But, Just to be nice and make it longer I put the real Chapter 9 in here. And Chapter 9 isn't that long. Only a paragraph because I got mad that I didn't get any reviews for chap. 7. And that pissed my royal off. But, oh well, here's the real Chapter 9 as part of chapter 8!)

Once, Duo had had a nice warm shower and spoken with Ms. Bouiar and the principal about Lucifer Devico it had stopped raining but the cloud over hanging the sky promised another down pour later on that night.

"Hey, Aya-chan!" Duo heard and turned around to see Chihiro.  
"Hi, Chihiro-chan, have a nice day with your father?" Duo asked.

" Yes, how are you feeling?" Chihiro wanted to know really worried about her braided friend.

"Yes, much better than earlier," Duo answered rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. He felt really drained.

"You should really get to bed!" Chihiro said pushing Duo towards his room.

"Alright, alright," Duo said opening his door and going into his room. "Good night Chihiro-chan."

"Good night, Aya-chan," Chihiro said as Duo closed and locked his door. Duo went over and sat in his desk chair.

"Man, oh man , oh man. This sucks," Duo said wondering why he suddenly felt so fatigued. "Oh, Quat, what am I supposed to do about this? I never felt so tired before," Duo asked the picture on his desk top.-**knock-knock­- **"Who is it?" Duo asked lifting his head and going over to the door.

"Chihiro," Duo heard Chihiro's voice muffled through the door. Duo opened the door.

"Yes, Chihiro-chan," Duo questioned.

"Do you want to go to Fairy-Land tomorrow?" Chihiro asked. Duo wondered what Fairyland was for a second before remembering it was an Amusement Park.

"With who?" he asked.

"Daiki, myself, and maybe Heero would come if you did," Chihiro answered. Duo thought about it for a moment.

"Alright," Duo answered finally.

"YES!" Chihiro said hopping around a bit. "See you tomorrow morning Aya-chan!"

"See you tomorrow morning, Chihiro-chan," Duo said shutting his door. He locked his door, again. Changed out of his school uniform that he had put on to speak with the principal and Ms. Bouiar and changed into his dark purple pjs with the black kitties on them and fell right on top of his bed and instantly fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

OMWG SO FKING LONG!

(head droops a bit) Oh my wiccan gods. Its almost 11:30! I've been typing this since 8. I'm so proud of myself! I can type faster than I used to be able to! YIPPEE! Okay, If you noticed there's number next to a lot of things. Well, this chapter is so long I figured I should explain a lot of things to people!

(1)tomorrow: some schools in Japan have school on Saturday. In these 2 chapters…I mean 1 chapter it is Friday.

(2)Make-up: I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT MAKE-UP! So, please, correct me if I got anything wrong! Thank you.

(3)Mythological Beings of Heaven and Hell: I made this title up. I don't actually know if this book exists. If it does, let's hope to all the gods that the author doesn't sue me. (A:N: Oh and if your all wondering why I say Wiccan Gods, its because I'm wiccan. My parents are Lutheran and that's how they raised me until about 2 years ago when I revoked my religion. They still don't know so, if you know who I am please Don't tell them)

(4)Majik: OK, wiccans' spell your "magic" in its old and correct spelling as majik. At least, we think it's correct. Who the hell truly knows how to spell anything really.

(5)Chained Angels and Demons: Look at number 3's explanation. Except for the author's note part.

(6)XP Lookie! A spoiler! FFPanda, that spoiler was put in there just for you! And Anthro, Duo has no roommate I explain that in Chapter 4 I believe…or chapter 5…Whichever one is about the cookies.

(7)The Guide to Demons, Fairies, Fallen Angels, and Other Sub service Spirits: This is a real book! I did not make this title up and I do not own this book!

(8)Baka: OH COME ON PEOPLE! If you don't know what this means then you live in a box! It means idiot in Japanese, please, people it's the most well known Japanese word in America!

(9)Heero's Speech: When I first wrote this down it wasn't actually so long. And ye shall know why Heero is so OOC in later chapters! I promise!

Whew! Ok, now that that is out of the way. See you all once I finish writing the new Chapter 9. But, they're at an amusement park! I GET TO HAVE FUN WITH THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YES! TUNNEL OF LOVE BABY! Um…(cough) I mean…Heh….ANYWAY! If you all would like to give me ideas on how I could make the next chapter even better! Like rides food stands that sort of stuff. And don't worry they go on a roller coaster and Daiki does get sick on it…Heh…heh…I'm such an evil authoress…

Daiki: WAIT! I get sick?

Umm…(shifts eyes left to right) No…

Smokey: Please R+R. She might write it down and update faster if you do. I mean, Mommy, did write down10 whole pages of word documents for all of you and added chapter 9 to Chapter 8 just to make it longer!(goes off to break Blue and Daiki apart)

P.P.P.S. I am so sorry about the ranting and everything. I just wanted you all to know why the hell I haven't updated in so long. And don't feel guilty about anything. Oh! And kill Gattosai for me, I know the damn idiot. His one of my best friends and has been bugging me to update for the last 3 months. So, just to piss him off I didn't update for anther 2 whole weeks. I didn't even type it up till today. n.n So, yeah, Its now 11:50 p.m(almost midnght)and I am finally going to post this on because it would make me the happiest little ice faeirie in the whole entire world!


	9. Chapter IX

Yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…….The Damn thing I call a computer…DELETED CHAPTER 10 AFTER I HAD WRITTEN AND EDITED IT! GAH!…..So, now..Since I'm going to Summer School. I have more crap on my hands. You know what I was thinking. Oh, Summer is coming up and I'll have time to update all my fanfics. Even post the other two I've been working on…BUT NNNNOOO! My mom just had to drop the bomb and say the two most hated words! SUMMER SCHOOL! GAH! Ok..sorry…Had to rant… Soo..Here is a little thingy I made to satiate all of you..my fans…So, please, don't flame me if this seems wrong or even horrible..Because..If it does…it is…

Smokey: ..sometimes I worry about what you do when I'm not around…

. That's because you only appear beside this damn computer of mine when I'm writing a fanfic.

For da Confuzzled know I spelled wrong…don't care:

_Duo's Mind_

(_Chihiro's mind_)

Disclamir: I do not own Gundam Wing. But, I do own Chihiro, Daiki, and Lucifer!

Random Thing Author Made up In Summer School…..read at own risk…

Duo awoke to someone knocking on his door. He groaned. _What time is it?….6:30 in the fucking morning! WHO THE HELL WAKES UP AT 6:30 IN THE DAMN MORNING?_ Duo thought staring at his clock that said in green glowing letters 6:30.

"Aya-chan! Its me! Chihiro!" Duo heard Chihiro's muffled voice through the door say. "Let me in!" Duo groaned, again, as he slid out of bed and shuffled halfway to the door before remembering that he didn't exactly look feminine.

"Um…Chihiro-chan…its 6:30 in the morning…," Duo answered to Chihiro, while looking for something to throw on.

"I know! But, I really need to talk to you!" Chihiro said.

"Can't it wait till later on?" Duo asked still searching. He opened his dresser draw looking for a t-shirt to put on over his torso…That didn't say something crude on it…Like the shirt he was wearing at that very moment.  
"No, it can't. Please…Aya…," Chihiro's voice sounded like a helpless whisper from behind the door. Duo threw on the shirt and stood still; staring at the door. _Chihiro sounded helpless for a moment…I wonder whats up…_ Duo thought walking over to the door. He opened it to Chihiro dressed in a white t-shirt and white pajamas that said angel in blue on them.

"Hey, Chihiro-chan…What's up?" Duo asked trying to sound casual. Chihiro turned and smiled at him.

"Well…can I come in and talk instead of us standing in the hallway where any one can hear us?" Chihiro asked. Duo nodded letting Chihiro in. Chihiro walked in and sat on Duo's bed. Duo walked over to Chihiro. He was very worried about her. She looked sad with her cinnamon red hair down. And, now, that it was Duo could see how long it really was. It reached almost to her waist but, stopped just short of it. And her hazel eyes almost seemed to be light blue instead of light grey. Chihiro noticed Duo staring at her and she smiled at him; patting the side of the bed next to her indicating that she wanted Duo to sit right there. Duo smiled back at her and sat next to her.

"Chihiro-chan…What's wrong? You've never acted like this before," Duo stated. Chihiro nodded sadly.

"Yes, I know. Its just that..I wanted to tell you something. But, now that I'm here…I don't know if I should. Since we are going to go to Fairyland in a few hours…I don't want to ruin the fun we will be having," Chihiro answered truthfully.

"Heh..Don't worry about it, Chihiro-chan. If its something you need to get off your chest. Then tell me. Or else it will bug you forever," Duo said. Chihiro giggle lightly at this.

"Aya-chan, your always so optimistic," Chihiro said. Duo shrugged.

"What can I say? I have to be pretty optimistic for all the work my grandfather puts me through," Duo said. Chihiro looked at Duo quizilly. "What? He's a slave driver I tell you! A slave driver!" Chihiro giggled some more at that. Duo smiled, happy that he could make his friend laugh.

"Alright, well..You see…Lucifer Devico…" Chihiro started but stopped. Duo motioned for her to keep going. "He's my fraternal twin brother…" Duo stared at Chihiro. Chihiro just stared at Duo frowning. Duo inhaled deeply. Not knowing what to do with this new information. So, he smiled lightly at Chihiro.

"Is that all? Because, if it is…I don't know what to wear today and its 7 a.m. So, how about you choose what I should wear to Fairyland and then I can do your hair into two French braid pigtails, hm?" Duo said. Chihiro looked at him shocked.

"You're not mad?" she asked. Duo stood up and walked over to his closet. Chihiro following not to far behind.

"Why? Should I be?"

O.o I actually like how this came out……..For something not planned. It worked out pretty nicely..shrug What ever. I'll type up the 10th chapter soon! I promise! Just don't kill me! PLEASE!

Smokey: rolls eyes

P.S. In all actuality. The 10th chapter took me two months to write and then 3 days to type up. So, when my computer didn't save it…I got p'od…It also didn't help that I got grounded from the computer for a few days. -.-''' I'll just go type up the 10th chapter, now.


	10. Chapter X

Doobie, doobie, doobity, doo...CHAPTER 10! WOOT! TYPED, EDITED! AND HERE FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE!...Thank my muse. points to red fire breathing hippogriff next to her

Smokey: holding large dictionary used to beat the authoress if she stops typing

I didn't mean to wait so long to update. I've just been really busy lately. TT.TT Although I'm saddened by the fact that I got so few reviews for one of my longest chapters and I think 1 review for Chapter 9. Maybe that's why. Also, I was waiting for ideas for the amusement park…But, I instead asked all my friends for ideas. So, I don't know when I'll post chapter 11..

Smokey: Poor Mommy.

Damn right poor mommy! Also:3 You get to see a bit of Chihiro's powers and a bit into Daiki's past! So, I'm finally getting movement in the story..Not that there hasn't been any. And Heero seems a bit OOC in this chapter..to me…Anyway, I'll just get on with the chapter and stop talking.

Confused People's Key:

_Duo's thoughts_

_-Heero's thoughts-_

_(Chihiro's thoughts)_

**FLASHBACK**

**(BLAH'S POV)**

_((Chihiro Using her Powers))_

_/Daiki Talking Back/ _ßYou'll understand this one later on in the chapter

Disclamir: Well, I haven't done this in a while….I do not own Gundam Wing. I don't even own the anime or manga…It saddens me, too. But, I own everyone who I created! OH! AND I OWN ANGEL WINGS THE ROLLER COASTER! whee! So, NO STEAL!

Chapter 10: Fairyland

The next day found Duo, Heero, Chihiro, and Daiki at the entrance of the amusement park, Fairyland.

"Why are we here, again?" Heero asked.

"Well, we have to watch Chihiro, right?" Duo answered smiling. Heero sighed mentally while staring at Duo. He wanted to laugh. Duo was wearing a plaid purple mini skirt, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and a beige jacket that just touched his waist. Heero shook his head trying to clear his mind. _-What is wrong with me?-_ He thought.

"Heero?" he heard. He turned his head down to Duo and gave him his usually smile.

"You are correct. We do have to watch Chihiro," Heero answered.

C'MON YOU TWO SLOW POKES!" they heard Chihiro yell out. Looking up they saw she was waving her arm at them. Duo grinned, grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him toward the ticket booth.

Once, inside Daiki asked, "Hmmm…so, what should we go on first?" Duo shrugged and Heero didn't say anything.. He just stood there looking bored.

"How about Angel Wings?" Chihiro said. They were standing in front of a souvenir store and she had said that while staring through the window.

"Angel Wings?" Duo asked slightly confused.

"It's a huge roller coaster. They say it's the largest one in all of Japan," Daiki explained paling slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Heero.

"You going to be okay, Guildikoch-kun?" Heero asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Lets go!" Daiki said as he turned to walk.

"Um, Daiki-kun, its this way," Chihiro said pointing to the opposite way that Daiki was heading.

"Oh, I knew that," Daiki said turning a little pink. Everyone got a great laugh out of that, well everyone except Heero, who just snorted like he always did.

**5 MINUTES LATER!**

"That's the Angel Wings Roller coaster," Chihiro said pointing to a large structure that was in the shape of wings. Duo whistled.

"Wow, its huge," Duo murmured. Chihiro grinned at him.

"Yep, lets go!" Chihiro said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the entrance. Heero stared up at it thinking, _-Looks like a practice session with Professor G- _Heero looked towards Daiki, who had gotten paler at the sight of the roller coaster.

"Guildikoch-kun, you going to be alright?" Heero asked him, again.

"Yeah, I'm fine! You being really weird today, Niwa-kun," Daiki answered looking at Heero with a weird look on his face. Heero shrugged.

"I think Aya's finally getting to me," Heero stated starting to follow Chihiro and Duo. _-Ever since that incident with that Devico idiot. I've been acting really strange lately-_ Heero thought getting to them.

"Hey, you boys coming?" Duo asked. Chihiro and Duo were already heading towards the line that wasn't very long.

"I'm really glad it stopped raining long enough for us to come here," Chihiro said while they were in line. Duo nodded in agreement. _(Aya, I had no idea what you said to Heero to get him here but, good job on getting him here. He needs a bit of fun. Now, lets see how he does on the roller coaster) _Chihiro thought evilly glancing over at Daiki sensing his fear growing stronger the closer they got to the front of the line. Which was very fast.

_((Daiki, you fight demons on almost a daily basis…and you are afraid of roller coasters?)) _Chihiro asked through her mind link with Daiki.

_/Shut up/ _Chihiro heard Daiki say to her. /_NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD/_

_((Fine. Fine))_ Chihiro closed of the hold she had on Daiki's mind.

"Hey, Chihiro-chan, Daiki-kun! The line's moving!" Duo said.

"Oh, sorry, Aya-chan," Chihiro apologized to Duo.

"S'ok, lets just move before the people behind us get mad," Duo said pointing to some rowdy boys behind them.

"we're almost there," Heero said staring as the people in front of them got into the white car that had pulled up with a symbol of angel wings on each of the 6 cars.

"Aya-chan, I have a feeling your going to like this," Chihiro told her.

"Really? Why?" Duo asked watching the car zoom off before turning to Chihiro.

"This ride has many loops, a ton of corkscrews and the largest hill almost 20 stories!" Chihiro answered looking over at Daiki. Who had lost all the color in his cheeks and seemed to have turned to stone. Heero saw this and poked him just for the heck of it. Daiki fell over. If they were in a cartoon Daiki would have seemed to crumble into tiny pieces and Duo and Chihiro would have seen with sweat-drops on the side of their heads. The next car drove up and stopped. It was their turn on the roller coaster and Daiki was not liking that factor.

"Well, who's with who?" Duo asked before stepping into one of the cars.

"I GET AYA-CHAN!" Chihiro cried out directly after Duo asked that. Heero shrugged and said ok.

Daiki sat down next Heero and buckled in. Chihiro and Duo were in front of Daiki and Heero.

"Guildikoch-kun, if you squeeze any harder you'll make a dent in the cushion," Heero said. Daiki was squeezing the living day lights out of the cushion on the harness they have for roller coasters.

"Oh, right," Daiki said letting go of the sits.

"Calm down, Daiki. Its just a ride," Chihiro said.

"Daiki, don't worry. Its completely safe, " Duo said trying to calm Daiki down.

"I know, that's not the problem…" Daiki said back.

Heero sighed. ­_-How can he be so scared?-_ Heero thought. Looking over at Daiki he watched as Daiki's eyes seemed to bulge out when the cars started moving. Heero sighed, again._-After this mission Professor G owes me big time-_ Heero thought.

"Close your eyes and breathe in and out as if you were meditating," Heero said to Daiki. Daiki looked over at Hero with a look saying that he thought Heero went insane. "Trust me. It works." Daiki took a deep breathe closed his eyes, cleared his head, and breathed in and out. They hit the top of the hill shortly after that and the fact that Heero and Daiki where the second seat in the cars. Heero was not looking forward to sitting next to Daiki anymore. Heero watched through his peripheral vision as Daiki's eyes snapped open as they went lying down the hill. Chihiro and Duo were in the very front whooping in joy as they spun down a cork screw, over 3 more hills, took 4 sharp turns, and through 4 loops when they suddenly jerked to a stop and started going up the hill for the second wing since they had just finished the first one. Chihiro and Duo where laughing and Heero was the only one who heard Daiki say, "Aw, hell." Before they went flying down the hill for the second wing.

Once, they were off of the ride, Chihiro and Duo were giggling like there was no tomorrow. Daiki had his head in his hands and was trying to get over the traumatizing experience that Chihiro and Duo put him through. Heero had gone to get them all drinks.

"You know, Aya-chan, Niwa-kun is sweet. But, doesn't really seem like your type," Chihiro said.

"And Daiki-kun is?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mind not putting me down while I'm sitting right next to you?" Daiki asked.

"well, when is the best time to do that?" Duo asked. To Daiki it seemed like Aya Murdoch was saying it.

"Aya, be nice. You and Chihiro just put him through a traumatic experience so early in the day isn't that enough for now?" Heero asked walking over with the drinks. Chihiro and Duo looked at each other then smiled sweetly up to Heero.

"Nope," they both answered at the same time. Heero just shook his head and handed Daiki his drink.  
"Thanks man," Daiki said.

"Hn," Heero said as he handed Chihiro and Duo their drinks. Suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard that non of them could decipher.

"Heero, did that sound oddly familiar?" Duo asked turning his head to Heero. "Heero? Heero?"

"Shhh," they heard from under the table.

"HEERO!" this time they could decipher the screeching sound. Duo took his hair out of the braid as fast as he could.

"Let me do the talking. Heero…just stay under the table," was all Duo said as a certain blonde-haired monster (GIRL! I MEAN..girl..yeah..right..) showed up.

"I was sure I saw Heero over here," she said.

"Hello-Relena, right?" Duo said standing up. Relena turned around.

"Yes, you're the girl from the other day," Relena said. Duo nodded trying to strangle her.

"yep, I'm sorry, but, Heero-kun isn't here with us," Duo said.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'm seeing things," Relena said walking away._If only I was seeing you_ Duo thought watching her leave.

"I thought you said you don't lie," Chihiro said. Duo smiled at her.

"But, I'm not. Heero isn't with us. He's with the gravel under the table," Duo said as Heero stood up from under the table.

"Who was that anyway?" Daiki asked. Duo looked at Heero with a pleading look on his face.

"Fine, you can do the explaining. But, I'm translating it so they can at least understand since I hear this from you on a daily basis," Heero said. Duo grinned.

"That…_thing_ is the most vile, annoying, ugly person in the world!" Duo started. "Her name is the Pink Monster!" Daiki and Chihiro stared at their friend as if he had just grown two heads and then they turned to Heero. Heero sighed.

"What Aya means is that her code name is the Pink Monster. Her real name is Relena Peacecraft," Heero explained.

"Wait, THE Relena Peacecraft?" Daiki asked. Heero and Aya nodded. "How in the world do you know her?"

"Good question," Duo said glaring at Heero.

"It is not my fault!" Heero said.

"Don't give me that! If you hadn't cr-…" Duo stopped and didn't finish that sentence. Why? Because a loud crash was heard. "crashed…" Heero turned to see what had Duo's gaze captivated. He turned around to see a certain blonde haired boy standing there looking at a certain black boy, who had leaned to hard on the trash can he was lying on.

**Maybe I should go back 5 minutes ago for these two people…**

"WUFEI! This isn't right!" Quatra whispered hotly to his Chinese friend with a digital camera.

"So? Is this not justice against all of Maxwell's pranks?" Wufei said snapping a shot of Duo glomping onto Heero's arm with a silly grin on his face. Quatra couldn't really argue with Wufei on that one.

"I guess your right…" Quatra said as he looked to the side. "What do you think Tro-" Quatra looked around. "Hey, Wufei, where did Trowa go?" Wufei looked up from his camera.

"Hm? Oh, over there. He's getting some cotton candy from the looks of it," Wufei said pointing to the Cotton Candy Station not 10 feet away from Duo and Heero. Then a loud screech like a siren went off.

"GAH! My ears!" Wufei said as he grabbed his ears. His camera hanging from the cord around his wrist.

"Hey, Heero just ducked beneath the table and Duo put his hair down," Quatra said pointing to Duo who now looked like a girl.

"HEERO!" now, Quatra and Wufei understood the screech.

"Relena," they both said in unison.

"Um…Relena, right?" they heard Duo say. Quatra and Wufei watched as Duo had a conversation with Relena. Wufei snapped a few photos.

"What are you doing now?" Quatra asked.

"Lets just say this is going to be great blackmail," Wufei answered. Quatra just shook his head.

"Looks like Relena is leaving," Quatra said. And he was right, Relena was leaving Duo, Heero, and the two other kids. "Wufei, does that girl look familiar?" Wufei looked up from switching memory cards.

"I believe that is their charge," Wufei said.

"Then, who is that boy sitting with them?" Quatra asked. Wufei shrugged.

"That's Daiki Guild Koch a friend of the charge's," the two heard from behind them. Wufei jumped and knocked over the trash can they had been hiding behind...going with it…

**Back to the Present!…**

"WUFEI!" Duo yelled out standing up...fast. Wufei just cringed and tried his best to hide his camera. "Give me that camera!"

"What camera?" Wufei asked innocently….too innocently…Duo just glared at him.

"Don't give me that innocent act," Duo said. "Now, hand over that camera!" Wufei took his memory card and handed Duo the camera. "And the memory card." Wufei just stared blankly at Duo.

"Who are your friends?" Wufei asked not even bothering with the fact that Duo was giving him an exact replica of Heero's death glare.

"Hello, I'm Aya-chan's friend Chihiro Angelic," Duo heard Chihiro say over the blood rushing to his ears. He felt someone patting his shoulder. He turned around to Quatra.

"Its ok, Duo, Wufei only got 23 pictures done before you caught us," Quatra whispered before grabbing Wufei. "Quite sorry for interrupting your outing we'll just be going now. Pleasure meeting you," Quatra said before dragging Wufei away.

"Here Trowa, give Wu-man back his damn camera," Duo said handing Trowa Wufei's camera. Trowa nodded.

"Heero, your grandfather wishes for you to email him," Trowa said as he walked away to catch up with Quatra and Wufei. Heero nodded understanding the message.

"I didn't know Trowa liked Cotton Candy…" Duo said suddenly. Heero just shrugged.

A little later after the whole incident the 4 of them, being Chihiro, Daiki, Duo and Heero, were standing in line for the Teacups and Duo was re-braiding his hair.

"So, Aya-chan, those three men were friends of yours?" Chihiro asked finally. She had rarely spoken a word since they had left the restraunt area.

"Hm..Oh, yeah, Heero's and mine from back home," Duo answered. _It's the truth_ Duo thought.

"Alright, I know the Chinese man's name, Wufei Chang, but the other two?" Chihiro asked.

"The blonde one's name is Quatra Raebera Winner and the tall brown haired one is Trowa Barton. Quatra's a sweet guy and Trowa's pretty quiet," Duo answered tying of the braid.

"You two sure know a lot of very famous politicians," Daiki said, then they got to the front of the line. They chose (meaning Duo and Chihiro chose) a dark blue teacup with light pink flowers on it.

"Yeah, I know," Duo said. The ride started and they all started spinning but, no matter how hard they spun it; it hardly spun it. The ride ended about 10 minutes later and right when they got off Chihiro ran for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Angelic-chan?" Heero asked.

"Dunno," Daiki answered. Chihiro walked out of the bathroom looking slightly flustered.

"Sorry, I…," Chihiro stopped and then smiled starting up, again. "Aya-chan should understand." Duo looked confused for a moment when he suddenly understood and nodded very fast.

"Gotcha! What should we go on now?" Duo asked looking around. And of course, thanks to Duo's luck a sudden gust blew knocking his skirt (that Chihiro made him wear) up. He was blushing a dark beet red. Why? Because Heero was behind him. Chihiro (who was in a pair of jeans) was trying not to laugh.

"You better not laugh. You're the one who made me wear this damn thing," Duo hissed as he tried to hold his skirt down.(A:N: I'm so evil…x3) Then he felt a hand on his shoulder the turned to Heero. He felt hot breath on his ear as Heero whispered something into it.

"Pink lace?" he heard. Then, Heero turned back to Daiki. Duo blushed a darker red then before.

"Heero, you jerk!" Duo yelled out punching Heero in the arm. Heero snorted and seemed to be trying not to laugh. Duo just glared at Heero as Daiki and Chihiro stared at the two.

_/'Hiro, what happened/ _Daiki asked Chihiro.

_((Hm..I dunno, ever since we met them I haven't been able to read Aya's mind. it's a new feeling, being locked out of seeing what other's are thinking)) _Chihiro answered still watching them.

_/What about Niwa-kun/ _Daiki asked looking back at the map acting like he was looking it over.

_((I can hear him when Aya's not next to him. But, when she's around he's mind becomes blocked))_ Chihiro answered. Daiki looked up and stared at Chihiro. Chihiro shrugged.

Duo was staring at Heero very, very confused. Heero seemed to be chuckling and Duo was confused. Heero didn't chuckle. Heero never chuckled and yet, here he was. Chuckling a lot.

"Heero, are you feeling alright?" Duo asked as he stepped over to Chihiro and Daiki. Heero had finally stopped chuckling and was looking with Daiki at the map.

"Hn," was the only answer he got from Heero. Which Duo was very relieved about.

"Hey, lets go on the Viking Ship. That's always fun," Daiki suggested and they all agreed heading towards there.

They had finished the Viking Ship and were walking in a random direction thinking of what to do. They had passed several closed down rides from the rain and several being repaired from water damage from all the rain. It ended up being incompetent people working on the ride that helped the event that was about to happen to poor Heero. He was as far away from Duo as could be to not get killed. He had no ideas what happened except he felt suddenly wet and everything went dark. Now, Heero didn't usually fall over when he got hit in the head by a blunt object. What did make him fall on his butt was the fact that he was surprised by an object suddenly hitting him in the head. He couldn't see anything but, he heard Duo laughing, Chihiro asking him if he was alright and helping him get whatever was on his head off, and Daiki yelling up at someone. Heero finally got the thing off him. He wiped off what was on his face.

"Aya…what hit me?" he asked.

"A green paint bucket fell on your head and..BWAHAHAHHA..green paint all over you!" Duo answered bursting out laughing some more. Heero stood up. He was dripping green paint..fast drying green paint…

"…great…," was all Heero could say.

"Lets go home and get you cleaned up," Chihiro said grabbing Heero's arm and started dragging him towards the exit. Heero just nodded as he turned and gave his death glare to the workers who all cringed backwards.

Duo didn't know what to think as he saw Miss Bouiar crack up laughing as soon as she saw Heero.

"Hehehehehe…Children, what in the world happened to you at Fairyland?" she asked her old eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh, never mind, Chihiro and Aya will answer later on tonight." Duo and Chihiro had walked with Heero and Daiki to the boys dorm where, Heero had just ran up to his and Daiki's dorm room and jumped into the shower. Which, him and Chihiro were now stuck in. Duo and Chihiro were running through the rain which had started back up, hard.

Once, they had gotten back. Duo took a hot shower, put on pjs that had skulls on them and was braiding his hair when he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Duo asked.

"Chihiro," he heard. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"What's up, Chihiro-chan?" Duo asked.

(:d That's it for now. You'll have to wait a long time for the 11th chapter. I have 2 weeks of band camp. And then school is starting back up. So, I'm gonna be busy. Please, be as patient as you have been with this new chapter.

Smokey: Review please. Blue likes reviews. They make her optimistic about how fast to write the next chapter.

Yepyep!

Chapter 11 Over View: Chihiro is sick. Duo is bored. And Daiki can kick some serious butt!


	11. Author's Notice!

HI!! I'm back! The hiatus isn't on anymore. But, now it'll one to two months in between each chapter. Sorry. XD I'll try my best to post earlier than that!

BLUEWINGSFAIRY!


	12. Chapter XI

I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! I hate the fact that I had to place the hiatus…but, guess what? XD I WROTE CHAPTER 11! I WROTE CHAPTER 11! AND HERE IT IS! So, I'll stop buggin' ya'll. And get to the story!

Smokey: FINALLY!

Dislmair: I don't own. And if I did everyone would probably kill me for procrastinating about making it or having to post a hiatus…heh…but, I do own my characters

**Chapter 11: Please don't kill the Auhtoress..she won't be able to finish the story if she's dead**

Duo sprinted down the hallway to his biology class. He was irked. Heero was not speaking to him and Daiki was ignoring him.

"And 'Hiro-chan is sick," Duo mumbled as he burst into his biology class; right as the bell rang.

"Thank you for being able to join us Miss Murdoch," Mr. Hays said. Duo just glared at his biology teacher. Mr. Hays smirked as he watched Duo sit down. Duo pulled out his notebook and started taking down notes as Mr. Hays started talking about APA(photosynthesis). Duo would be napping but, Chihiro was in his bio class and he needed to take down notes for her. "well, Miss Murdoch, where is your partner in crime?" Mr. Hays asked. Mr. Hays was a "jolly" old man…he's plump, had a short white beard, and he had old half square glasses from like the 70s. Duo just stared for a second and then answered, "She's sick."

"oh, really?" Mr. Hays said. Duo nodded. "Must be all the rain…" Mr. Hays left it there and started talking about APA, again. Duo wondered about that. Chihiro as in a lot of his classes (a d'uh!) and almost all the teachers didn't seem as angry. Usually the teachers threw a fit when a student was sick. But, with Chihiro they all just stayed quiet and then went back to class. _I wonder…_Duo thought _does Chihiro get sick often?_ Duo pondered this thought before he noticed Mr. Hays had started the lesson. He started taking notes down.

**55 Minutes Later**

Duo was walking to dorm room. He had forgotten his English book in the space under his bed the night before.

"Hello, Aya-chan," Miss Bouiar greeted from the couch in the lobby area of the dorm building. Duo smiled at Miss Bouiar as he took his shoes off and put his slippers on.

"Hi Miss Bouiar," Duo greeted back.

"Forget something?" she asked. Duo nodded.

"My English book. I also want to see how Chihiro-chan is doing," Duo explained.

"She's feeling better. I think she's awake…" Miss Bouiar said getting up.

"Okay," Duo said walking up the stairs to his room. He found his English book after pushing aside a bunch of clothes and mangas. He found it and then walked down the hallway to Chihiro's room.

**(Chihiro's POV) **(wow, I feel odd typing that for some odd reason O.o)

-knock!--knock!-

"Ugh…" I mumbled lifting my clouded head. (_Did someone just knock?) _I thought.

-knock!--knock!-

"Come in," I said. _(holy crap, does my voice seriously sound that scratchy? Darn weather!) _I thought as the door creaked open. I looked over and saw a violet eye peering over at me.

"Chihiro-chan?" I heard a quiet voice say. I smiled as I distinguished whom the voice belonged to.

"Come on in Aya-chan," I said sitting up. I felt Aya before I saw her. She had moved fast and pulled some pillows up for me to lie on. I looked over at her as she moved my desk chair to sit next to me. I smiled lightly at her. _(wait, how con you smile lightly at someone?) _I thought to myself before pulling my attention back to Aya who had started talking.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"I'm feeling much better than I was this morning," I answered. I pushed a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face from my braid. "Thank you for moving the pillows for me."

"Its no problem. And, its good you're feeling better. You're still paler than usual," Aya stated. I chuckled lightly. It hurt to laugh still I noticed.

"You sound like Miss Bouiar," I said. Aya turned a little pink. She giggled.

"Oh! I have some notes for you. Miss Bouiar asked me to take them for you," Aya said. I noticed her backpack for the first time. She pulled out two notebooks. "I'll set them on your desk." I nodded a bit.

"That's awesome. Thank you, Aya-chan," I said grinning as best I could. Aya grinned back at me. "Which classes are the notes for?"

"For Health, a sheet from Home Ec is in there for you, and Biology. And watch out, Mr. Hays gave us 4 pages of notes. It was horror," Aya answered. I chuckled, again. _(Aya's always so funny) _I thought. _(She's always cheering me up.)_

"I'm sure there are worse things than taking notes for class," I said. Aya just looked at me like I was crazy. Then, she started giggling. I smiled lightly, again. I looked at her more clearly. _(Aya's aura is off. Something must be bugging her. Damn cold. I would be able to tell what's wrong if not for this cold! Urg! I hate how I hate rain!) _I thought. Then, I apologized for my cursing. "Aya-chan, what is wrong?" Aya jolted.

"Oh, uhm, its just Heero. He's been avoiding me," Aya answered.

"Have you asked Daiki-kun about it?"

"He's been avoiding me to," she answered, again. I felt my eye's widening.

"WHAT!?" I yelled out and then I grabbed my throat because it hurt…a lot. I found a bottle of water being handed to me. I smiled.

"Here," Aya said.

"Thank you," I rasped out.

A few minutes later I found my voice.

"Sorry, it's just. I can't understand why either of them are avoiding you," I explained. Aya nodded. _(How is it she's so understanding? Then, again, with how Heero is. I probably shouldn't be so surprised.) _I thought. That's when I noticed I had done in again. I started waking my head. _(This cold is throwing me off!) _I felt hands on mine. When I looked up I found Aya standing there peering down at me worried. I just wanted to break down crying.

"Chihiro-chan, are you sure you're feeling better?" Aya asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Thank you for the notes. And sorry for taking up your lunch period so much," I responded. Aya shook her head quickly. She had let go of my hands and had sat back down.

"No, its quite all right. Sorry for keeping you up. I'd better go and find Daiki-kun and tell him to give you his math notes since I'm horrible at taking math notes," Aya said.

"Uhm, Aya-chan, may I ask you a question?" I asked. Aya nodded. "Why are you really here?" Aya jolted.

**(End Chihiro's POV)**

Duo felt himself jolt.

"What do you mean? I'm here to see if you're okay," he answered. Chihiro shook her head.

"No, I mean. Why are you here-at this school?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh, uhm, I'm not really allowed to answer that question…" Duo answered truthfully. Chihiro smiled.

"Alright," she took the answer…for now. Duo nodded.

"Okay, I've got to go," Duo said. He stood, grabbed his bag, and put the chair back into its correct spot. "Well, see you tonight, Chihiro-chan. And feel better."

"Kay, bye bye, Aya-chan," Chihiro said waving a bit.

Duo stepped out of Chihiro's room and sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, Aya-chan?" Miss Bouiar asked. Duo jumped. He hadn't noticed the old woman standing there.

"M-miss Bouiar!…How long have you been there?" Duo asked, he felt his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. She just smiled.

"Oh, I just came up to check Chihiro's temperature," Miss Bouiar answered. _That didn't answer my question_ was what Duo thought as he nodded and stepped out of her way. As Miss Bouiar passed. She gave Duo a knowing look and walked into Chihiro's room. Duo physically twitched at this as the door clicked shut. _What the heck was that?! _Duo thought. He pondered this as he heard a chirp from the pocket he had sewed on to his skirt. He pulled out the black cell phone that Quatra had sent him. _At least he sent me a black one and not a pink one…_ Duo thought sourly as he opened the phone.

AYA:

MEET ME AT THE EAST GATE AT 12:30

-HEERO

Duo twitched. He peered at the clock on his cell phone. It said in small numbers: 12:25. _WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE THINKING! THAT I HAVE ALMIGHTY TELEPORTATION POWERS!?!?! _ran through Duo's mind as he flew down the stairs, tugged on his shoes, and ran out the door towards the east gate. _ARGH! THE EAST GATE IS COMPLETELY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMPUS!! HE BETTER NOT BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT MAKING IT!! _he thought as he picked up his past. He was also praying his skirt wasn't blowing up too much…The guys he ran past didn't mind though. They were just wondering if his underwear was pink with white hearts or white with pink hearts from how fast he was running.

Heero twitched. He didn't usually twitch. But, lately he didn't know what to do. Duo had sent him a message to meet him at the east gate at 12:30. Which was 10 minutes ago…. Heero looked up when he heard running. It was Duo. Duo screeched to a stop in front of him. He was kneeling over gasping for breath. Heero felt his eyebrow raise.

"Your late," Heero stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mr. Know-it-all," Duo said puffing a bit.

"OOOH! I wish we could hear them!" Quatra whispered whiningly. He was sitting in a tree with Trowa and Wufei a good 20-30 meters away. Far enough to see but, not hear.

"I wonder why Duo was late.." Wufei murmured out loud.

"..I'm wondering something…Why are you two playing Cupid for those two?" Trowa asked. Wufei and Quatra looked at Trowa. "What?" Trowa asked.

"You..just…" Wufei couldn't make a complete sentence. Trowa blinked. He was confused. Quatra, Wufei, and Trowa heard yelling. They turned their heads back to Heero and Duo. Duo was yelling at Heero.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MESSAGED ME!!" Duo yelled out. Heero huffed. He was getting tired of this. –_wait, when did I get so impatient with Duo?- _he thought.

"Wait..Duo, let me see your phone," Heero stated holding out his hand. Duo glared at Heero after a second and then finally handed him his phone. Heero flipped open Duo's phone and pulled out his own green one. HE checked the numbers. "…we've been tricked," was all he said as he closed Duo's phone and started pressing buttons on his.

"eh? By whom?" Duo asked.

"Hold on," Heero said pulling his phone up to his ear. It started ringing.

Quatra eeped. Wufei and Trowa looked over at him questioningly. Quatra slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his vibrating phone.

"It seems Heero's seen through our little plot.." Quatra said.

Heero finally got the answering machine. He twitched. He placed his phone on speaker for Duo to hear.

" Hi! You've reached Quatra Raberba Winner, I'm sorry, I can't reach the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you-BEEP!!-" Heero turned off his cell phone. He watched Duo tremble for awhile.

"QUATRA!!!!!" Duo yelled out.

Quatra and Wufei sweat-dropped.

"So, we're leaving now?" Trowa asked with a bored expression. Quatra and Wufei nodded.

**IN ENGLISH CLASS 20 MINUTES LATER!!-**

Duo was still angry during English class. He was glad it was selected reading since they had a substitute. He was taking his rage out on his paperback book. He felt himself being jabbed in the back. He turned slightly to the person who was sitting behind him, who just so happened to be Daiki. Duo knew his was glaring at his dark-haired friend.

"What?" Duo hissed out.

"Well, you're destroying your book and the teacher's been yelling for you for 10 minutes," Daiki answered. Duo turned around to the class. Everyone was staring at him.

"Aya Murdock?" the substiute asked in an annoyed tone. Duo stood up.

"Yes ma'am?" Duo murmured. He felt his face get hot.

"You're wanted in the office," she stated pointing to the door. Duo nodded and smiled sheepishly as he practically ran out the door.

Duo walked to the office sighing trying to stop the blood from rushing to his head. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. It just didn't make sense. He could swear something was messing with his emotions. But, he couldn't quite place his finger on how it was possible. He walked into the main office and took notice that the secretary was very pale. Which was odd since the secretary was normally very tan.

"Kanna-san, what's wrong?" Duo asked. Kanna-san just shook her head and pointed to the principal's office. Duo frowned. Something was seriously off. " Okay…" Duo murmured as he walked into the room.

A shadow jumped out and shut the door very quickly once the door was shut. Kanna-san sighed.

"I told Lucifer the secretary wasn't this pale," Kanna-san muttered out as she locked the door.

Duo jumped as the door slammed shut and locked. He spun around and tried the doorknob. _Wait, what's wrong with me!? Even I know this wouldn't work! _Duo thought to himself as he let go of the door. He spun back around and looked around. All the lights were dimmed.

"What the-?" he started.

"Aya Murdock, age 16, Family: one grandfather, mother-Japanese-deceased, father-American-deceased, only child. My, my, my, must be sad being an orphan," Duo looked at the leather chair from where the voice had come from. It continued to speak. " So, little Aya, are you truly…female?" The chair turned. Duo was suddenly wishing for light. Since all he was getting a good look at was a shadow. "Well, _Aya_?"

"Geez, do you have to be so rude?" Duo snapped back trying to get the voice to shut up.

"Well, after Niwa punched me.." the shadow said as it stood up and walked towards Duo. Duo backed up into the door. The shadow had walked into a little light. Duo could now see that the shadow was holding a manila folder. Duo's..or should he say, Aya's folder.

"…Lucifer Devico?" Duo asked.

"Afternoon. So, _Aya_-chan, do you know why you were so tired after I kissed you?" Lucifer asked. Duo shook his head. Lucifer sneered. "Wow, so Chihiro didn't tell you…My twin's such a timid girl. She was probably worried you'd think she was batty." _Batty?? _Duo thought. _What is this guy? British?_

"Why the hell would I think Chihiro's batty?" Duo asked.

"Well, you see…" Lucifer started playing with the manila folder. "I eat your soul…well, it's energy at least." Duo twitched. _What the-who the hell are Chihiro and Lucifer? _Duo thought. "Heh, you think I'm crazy. Don't you?" Lucifer stated.

"..I don't know what to think. How is it even possible?" Duo asked. Lucifer stared at Duo.

"Hmph, how about you answer my questions. See, while I was eating your soul's energy. Not only did I notice you are male. But, that you have a lot of blood on your hands," Lucifer stated. Duo twitched. He sighed and moved over to sit down in one of the chairs by the principal's desk.

"Well…gah, today is just not my day. First Chihiro-chan and now you!" Duo murmured.

"hmm…Chihiro and I must be thinking the same thing today for once.." Lucifer said. Duo glared at him. He then sighed.

"Yes, I'm a guy. Hm, how to explain. I was ordered to protect Chihiro-chan. My team figured the easiest way was to go undercover," Duo finally answered.

"And Niwa?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yes, him too. See, this," Duo answered.

"Who hired you?"

"….uhm….I don't know," Duo answered. He jumped s Lucifer banged the desk with his fist.

"How can you take a job and not know who your employer is?!" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Easy, my "grandfather" and Heero's "grandfather" took the job for us. I can just ask them," Duo answered.

"Jesu, who are you people?" Lucifer asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Duo retorted.

There ya have it. Chapter 11. XD DONE! I do have chapter 12 half-completed. I have to write it over since I changed a bunch of things for it. Such as the plot. Yes! THERE IS A PLOT!…a very confusing twisted one that I have somehow worked through perfectly…that and my writing style keeps changing on me since I'm also working on a web comic. But, that's not important. I'm just trying to explain that if it seems the format I've been writing in has seemed to change. Then its because I've been working on it.

Smokey: O.o uhm…I think her medical stuff is finally getting to her. Uh..she'll get chapter 12 to you as soon as possible…

REVIEW!! I LIKE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!! XD IT MAKES ME SMILE!!!


	13. Chapter XII

HEY! Here's chapter 12…Also, only one person caught my trick in chapter 11. So…Daira! You get a cyber cookie! And so does Ai-Kusabana! She gets a cookie also! Why? Because she has left me the longest review ever. And because she caught every little trick I have left in this story thus far! XD

Smokey: …..

Disclamir: I NO OWN! HAVEN'T I PROVEN THIS YET! GAH! (falls over)

Chapter 12: I can't think of a witty title

"You told him!?" a harsh voice cried out.

"If I hadn't he might have turned us in!" a soft voice argued.

"Might have! He might not have! Anyway, we can easily take him out!" the harsh voice reasoned.

"No…actually we can't…" the soft voice murmured.

"And why not?" the harsh voice asked.

"He..uhm…well.."

"Spit it out Duo!"

"Geez, what's gotten into you Heero?"

"…I don't really know…"

Duo blinked. He didn't know what was up but, Heero had been acting very strange lately. _Like he's not acting under his own judgment…_ Duo thought to himself.

"Well, we can't take Devico out.." Duo repeated. He switched back to a more comfortable subject. He watched Heero sigh.

"Fine," Heero said harshly. "Hey, who's with Angelic?" He continued.

"Oh, she's still sick. Miss Bouiar said that Chihiro-chan would still be in bed today," Duo answered.

"Hm, okay," Heero responded. He was standing by the window looking out it. Duo held his breath. The sun was hitting Heero perfectly. _Like in one of those romantic movies Chihiro has made me sit through…_ Duo thought.

**-knock-knock-knock-**

Duo jumped. He cursed in his mind whomever had just knocked on the door ruining the picture.

"Who is it?" Heero called out. Since, technically speaking Duo wasn't supposed to be here.

"Dude! It's me! Why the heck is the door locked!?" Heero and Duo sighed as the heard Daiki's muffled voice through the door. Duo walked over, unlocked the door, and let Daiki in. "Oh…Aya-chan…heh, sorry didn't know she was here." Daiki said to Heero. Duo punched Daiki in the arm. "OW! Geez, Aya-chan, why can't you hit like a girl!?"

"Because, if I did. You wouldn't know your place. By the way, I can hit harder. Well, night Heero. Night Daiki-kun," Duo said. He stepped out and walked down the hall. He heard the doors behind him open and felt eyes on him. He sighed. This was the part he hated when he left Heero's dorm area. The guys always stared at him. Duo twitched. He had reached the stairs and was ready to start walking down them. When he just stopped. Duo whipped around and glared at every boy that was hanging outside his room.

"How about you guys stop looking at me and get the courage to ask your fantasies out!" Duo growled out loud enough for all the guys to hear. Probably including Heero. With that Duo spun around and stomped down the stairs.

"Well, Murdoch-chan, that was an interesting thing you just yelled up there," Tenisi-sensei greeted. Duo jumped.

"Te-te-…," Duo took a deep breath. "Tenisi-sensei, good evening." He smiled at Tenisi-sensei. Tenisi-sensei wasn't very old. Duo placed him at 30 years old. But, he had graying-black hair and was Japanese. He taught Kendo and The Feudal Era. Which Duo wondered why anyone would be interested in something over 1000 years in the past. But, he had to admit it was interesting to hear about. Sometimes.

"Will you be alright walking back to your dorm on your own?" Tenisi-sensei asked. Duo nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Its not that late," Duo answered. Tenisi-sensei nodded back to Duo and waved at him as he left the building.

* * *

Duo walked towards his dorm. He had been thinking about Heero and how he was acting strangely when he heard a stick crack behind him. Duo kept walking but focused on the surrounding. He heard another crack. Duo kept his pace normal but looked around him. _I just had to take the shortcut through the park that is in the middle of the campus!! I mean why would they put a park in the middle of a campus?! WAIT! Stay focused Duo! Trouble! _Duo thought. He shook his head clearing it. When he heard a third crack. He spun around taking on a fighting stance.

"Okay! Who's there?" he spoke loudly. Duo kept his fighting stance as he peered around at the trees. He heard a crack to his side. He turned in that direction slowly. He saw a shadow move. He was now getting irritated. "Dammit! I know you're there! Show yourself!" The shadow then jumped at Duo. Duo caught it. It was a small white rabbit with to spots of red fur that was shaped like wings. "What the?" Duo murmured as he pet the rabbit trying to calm it. It was shaking horribly. Duo heard the sound of running feet. It sounded like a person. Duo turned to the sound. He saw one Lucifer Devico turning the corner.

"AYA! You caught her! Thank you!" Lucifer huffed out once he was in front of Duo. Duo stared at Lucifer very confused.

"What's going on?" Duo asked.

"You…" Lucifer started. He then stopped and looked around. "C'mon. Lets go to a more private area." Before Duo could argue Lucifer grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the Janitor shed in the middle of the park.

**DUN DUN DUN!! (sorry, couldn't help myself XD)**

"Alright, why are we standing in the middle of what looks like a dying shed in the middle of the campus park…and in the dark?" Duo whispered hotly. The rabbit had seemingly calmed down and looked as if it was asleep.

"Well, the people chasing Chihiro may not look in here," Lucifer answered. He was looking out the only window. Duo blinked. He was thinking abut what Lucifer just said.

"Chasing Chihiro?! What the heck did you drag me in here for when Chihiro's in danger?!" Duo retorted turning to leave when Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You already have Chihiro," Lucifer retorted as he pushed Duo into a chair. Duo sat there staring at Lucifer. The clouds that had blocked the moon had moved so that Duo could now tell that Lucifer was pointing down. Duo looked down at the rabbit. He physically twitched.

"You expect me to believe that this is Chihiro?!" Duo questioned angrily glaring up at Lucifer.

"Yes," Lucifer stated simply. Duo stared at Lucifer. The rabbit moved. Duo looked down at it. It peered up at him. Then, it bat his cheek.

"Chihiro-chan?" Duo asked. It bat his cheek again. "Holy crap! How could this have happened?" Duo asked peering up at Lucifer.

"Ever heard of chained demons and angels?" Lucifer responded with a question. Duo thought about it. _Why does that sound so familiar..OH! That book! _Duo nodded after he thought. Lucifer smirked. "Well, that's what she and I are. An angel and a demon chained together. For an eternity. We were born on earth for our human lives that demons and angels are supposed to live out every hundred years or so. It's annoying though. Our earth father is such a basterd." Duo blinked. Lucifer had just spouted a lot of information at him including calling his "earth" father a basterd.

"So…wait, your "earth" father is the guy who hired Heero and me. Or at least hired us to protect Chihiro-chan. So, how is he a basterd?" Duo asked. Lucifer sighed. He leaned back against one of the walls and looked out the one window. The moon had been covered, again. So, Duo couldn't see his face but, Duo swore he heard Lucifer sigh.

"When Chihiro's and my earthly mother passed away. He went…crazy. Chihiro and I, because of what we are, can see things others can't. I'd tell him that Mother was there. It would be a lie. Chihiro would tell him Mother wasn't there and that I was lying. I'd then go on and say that Mother was there and sad and angry with him. Chihiro would then say Mother wasn't there but, she was very happy."

"So, you lied to him? Why would you do that?" Duo interrupted. He heard Lucifer chuckle.

"Aya, I'm a demon. Chihiro is an angel. She feeds of positive energy. I feed off negative energy. Though I didn't like the negative energy that came off Chihiro," Lucifer answered. He left off there.

"What are you talking about Devico-kun? What happened to you guys?" Duo asked. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know more about Chihiro and Lucifer. He didn't know why. But he did. The clouds had moved so Duo could see Lucifer's face. It was partly shadowed giving Lucifer an evil look. Duo mentally shivered. He held Chihiro a bit more tightly waiting for Lucifer's answer.

"…Are earthly father…he did…he did experiments on us. Chihiro mostly since she turned in to her true form after the second experiment," Duo was staring at Lucifer. He looked like he was in pain. Duo twitched a bit when he saw Lucifer's eyes turn red. _Their father did experiments on them? _Duo thought as he listened to Lucifer who had started continuing. " Miss Bouiar and Daiki Guildikoch know about Chihiro. They were hired by my earthly father to protect her while she was here at this school. He thinks I'm going to a school on some colony far away. Only you and Chihiro know that I'm here. Our father and one other person outside this school know about her and I." Lucifer finished.

"I see…" Duo said. He didn't really but, he figured it might help. Duo sat in that chair thinking while Lucifer was leaned up against the wall looking outside the window. Duo and Lucifer jumped when they heard a racket outside. Lucifer had grabbed him and drug him into the shadows. "What was that?" he whispered.

"It may be the people chasing me while I was chasing Chihiro," Lucifer answered. Duo shivered as Lucifer's hot breath ghosted over his ear.

"Who was chasing you?" Duo asked after awhile.

"A rebel group," Lucifer stated. Duo turned and stared at him.

"A rebel group?" He asked.

"Yes," Lucifer smirked. He could see Duo's face perfectly it was a very irritated face.

"Oh joy," Duo stated.

**-BANG-BANG-**

Duo and Lucifer stayed in their hiding spot.

"Hey! Aya-chan! I know you're in there! It's me! Daiki!" Duo and Lucifer tipped a bit. _Daiki…_ Duo thought angrily.

"Remember, Daiki, doesn't know about me. But, he knows about Chihiro," Lucifer said to Duo. Duo nodded and started going. Lucifer pulled him back. "Also, Chihiro won't remember any of this tomorrow," he murmured into Duo's ear. Duo pulled away. And nodded. He turned hoping to hide the blush forming across his face. Why did Lucifer keep doing that!? Was the only thing going through Duo's mind as he left the shed. He opened the door to a very angry Heero and a very flustered Daiki.

"Hm?"

"Have you se-" Daiki got cut off by Heero stepping in front of him and grabbing Duo by his bicep. Heero then started dragging Duo away. "Hey! Niwa-kun! Its curfew!!" Daiki called out to them.

"I need to speak to Aya!" Heero called back as he continued to drag Duo away. Chihiro shifted in Duo's arms.

"Oh no!" Duo cried out as he wiggled out of Heero's grip and ran after Chihiro.

Heero felt Duo leave. He turned around to grab him when he saw him kneeled down by a bush.

"C'mon Chihiro-chan! C'mon. Its okay! Heero's not going to hurt you!" Heero heard Duo say.

"Did you just call that rabbit Chihiro?" Heero asked. He saw movement but, heard no answer. "Duo?"

"Yes!" He heard Duo answer. "This rabbit _**is**_ Chihiro-chan! By the way, did you call the docs and ask them about our employer?" Heero heard him asked.

"Yeah, he's a scientist. Wife deceased. 2 kids; Chihiro and her twin brother, Koryu," Heero answered. He felt his eyebrow perk up as Duo slowly moved out of the bush with the white rabbit in his arms. Heero noted the leaves that had stuck to Duo's head from his time in the bush. He needed something to take his mind off of the thought of picking the leaves out of his hair. "Why were you wondering?" -_Oh, yes, that's going to take my mind off Duo.- _Heero thought.

"Well….Devico perked my interest with him looking at my file. And I wanted to know more about Chihiro-chan," Duo answered. Heero watched Duo stand up slowly carefully cradling the rabbit in his arms.

"Do you really expect me to believe that's Chihiro?" Heero asked. Duo sighed. Heero watched as Duo's Hair fell when he sighed. Hero caught himself before he reached out and moved it back into place.

"Yes I do," Duo answered. Heero shoved his hands into his pocket to keep him from brushing his hands through Duo's hair. "Heero?…Heero?" Heero ignored Duo's voice and just zoned out. "HEERO!" Heero twitched. Duo had come straight to his face and was now looking him in the eye. "What's wrong? You're not one to zone out." Heero nodded as he took a step back.

"I'm just thinking," Heero answered. –_I have to get my mind of Duo!- _Heero thought. Heero then felt a cool hand on his forehead. He looked up to see that it was Duo's hand.

"Well, you don't seem warm. So, maybe you were just thinking," Duo said. Heero just twitched trying to get away from the hand.

J

_(ERG! Everything's so fuzzy! What's going on? Hey, that looks like Niwa..and there's Aya. I must be in Aya's arms…OH NO! That means I'm a…ow ow ow…my head…) _Chihiro thought groaning as she shifted. Her head pounded and she noticed she couldn't think straight for very long. _(Okay..If I want to do this..I have to do it when I'm thinking coherently!…….heh, it helps my plan that Niwa is blushing.) _Chihiro thought as she thought of the only plan that might work while she's so small. She formulated it. It was very, fuzzy…but, it'd work. Chihiro, once again (even though she didn't know it), jumped out of Duo's arms on to the ground. Instead of running to a bush. She ran between Duo's legs and tripped him.

J

Duo didn't know what happened but, he knew he had somehow tripped over Chihiro and was now falling face forward into concrete. Duo squeezed his eyes shut waiting for impact. He, instead, felt strong arms encircle his waist. He slowly fluttered his eyes open. He got an eye full of brown hair and a nose full of spice. He knew instantly that it was Heero's brown hair and Heero's scent.

"Heero?" Duo questioned.

"Shut up for a moment, Duo," Heero stated.

OMGTHATSTHEENDYOUSTOPPEDTHERENUUUUU!!!

XD That's all for now. And all of you should bow down to Ai-Kusabana! She has given me a reason to post Chapter 13 either next week or in 2 weeks since I'm going to Minnesota in less than 6 days. So, either in the next 2-3 days if it isn't posted you have to wait 2 weeks. Since Chapter 13 is halfway done already. XD Well…bye bye!

Smokey: You're a jerk.

I know

There's a little button down there. And on the left side of it is a word. It begins with an 'R' and ends with a 'W'. …mind doing it for me? Please? –puppy dog eyes- I'll give you a cookie!!


	14. Chapter XIII

O.o how long has it been?

XD so long I forgot my even my password to my account for an hour when I first tried to log back in.

Please forgive me all those who watch my account and have been waiting for this. I hope you enjoy this and if you've forgotten what the hell is going on (like I have I'm such a horrible authoress) please reread the old chapters which I do plan on fixing sometime. And if you want to know where I've been email me. I'll be having my email in my profile…Maybe you'll find it O.o ooooooooooooo. Lol.

Also. I love all of your reviews. I reread them and almost cried at most of the lovely ness of them all. THANK YOU!! I update only for you people. 3

/_Chihiro thinking/_

_Duo thinking_

_-Heero thinking-_

"talking"

(A/N: Random spouts of info)

Disclamir: Been awhile since I've done this. X3 And I'm still spelling the word wrong. Because its kewt! Anyway, I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Chihiro, Chihiro's brother (I forget his name…shit!), and Daiki. You can have everyone else.

CHAPTER 13: ITS HERE!! OMG!!! ITS HERE ITS HERE!!

_-"Shut up for a moment Duo," Heero Said.-_

/_Duo? So, Aya's real name is Duo…That's odd. Who would name their child Duo? Ugh..no…everything's getting…fuzzy…./_ Chihiro thought as she blacked out once again.

Duo felt his face redden. Heero was way too close for comfort. Duo looked down as he felt Heero's arms tighten around his waist. He saw Chihiro sitting there by his feet.

"Heero…" Duo started quietly.

"I said shut up," Heero snapped. Duo looked at Heero's arms that were encircling his waist that had gotten tighter again (if that was even possible). He frowned slightly and moved his arm to grip one's bicep.

"Heero…What's wrong?" Duo asked.

"…….." when Heero said nothing Duo looked up. That was a bad plan as Heero's face was so close their noses were touching. Heero's eyes looked far away yet still here. "I don't know. I just don't want you to go…" he finally answered. Duo stiffened in his grip. _Hold on..Chihiro jumped from my arms and between my legs tripping me and Heero caught me….And with what Lucifer told me..Could Chihiro be messing with Heero's emotions? Dammit! I don't know. I need to talk to Lucifer more to understand all this if I can figure out why Chihiro needs protection!! _Duo thought. He blinked. _...did Heero just nuzzle into my hair? _Duo felt his eyes widen slightly as he figured out that YES Heero WAS nuzzling into his hair.

"Heero….please…let me go. Thank you for catching me. But, it's after our curfew and I really need to get back to the dorm..," Duo said, hoping it would work. After a few minutes he felt Heero nod, let him go, and back up. Duo looked up at him. Heero was staring at him with a confused look. Duo smiled slightly at him. "Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down and picked Chihiro up from the ground. He held Chihiro in his arms protectively. He looked back at Heero. Heero still had that confused look on his face and wasn't saying anything at all. "Heero?"

"Hn," Heero grunted. Duo blinked. He hadn't heard that in awhile. He resisted the urge to giggle at it.

"Good night Heero," Duo said smiling glad Heero was acting kinda normal…well, normal for Heero.

"Night," Heero responded finally with actual words. Duo's smile widened glad Heero finally responded to him. He then turned and started walking back to his dorm hoping that he would get there without any problems. Duo felt he couldn't handle any more surprises today and he really needed to sort out the information Lucifer Devico gave him.

**I**

Duo sighed he could see the dorms in sight. They were still small and he was still pretty far from them. When, of course **something** happened, Chihiro started…glowing. Duo stopped and looked at the glowing rabbit Chihiro.

"You turn into a rabbit and you glow? What else can you do Chihiro-chan?" Duo sarcastically said when Chihiro started glowing brighter. "What the-? I didn't mean that seriously!!" Duo had no idea what to do when suddenly there was a heavier weight on him then a little rabbit. The sudden weight toppled him over. "Urg!!" Duo blinked and looked at the new weight on him. He blinked again. "Well, this solves my problem on maybe having to tell Miss Bouiar that I know," he joked dry humour. What was on him was human normal Chihiro. No rabbit, no weird being, just Chihiro in white pajamas with blue words of angel print all over the bottoms and a plain white pj shirt. She was asleep and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Duo sighed and figured if he were in a cartoon he'd have a huge sweatdrop on the side of his head with how ironic this was. He shifted Chihiro around and onto his back. He piggy backed her the rest of the way to the dorm.

As Duo stepped into the dorm he was practically mauled by a frantic Miss Bouiar and worried girls from all over the dorm.

"OH! AYA-CHAN!! Thank god you found Chihiro-chan!! I was so worried!" Miss Bouiar spilled out rather quickly.

"Chihiro-chan is alright. Just…let me get her to her room," Duo puffed out glad that his fake breasts stayed in place. Miss Bouiar nodded and franticly told all the girls to move out of the way so that Duo could get up the stairs. The girls moved but, helped Duo get Chihiro upstairs to her room. Miss Bouiar ordered all the girls to get back to bed since Duo had gotten Chihiro into her bed. Miss Bouiar came over and tucked Chihiro in like the mother hen she really is. Duo couldn't help but think of how Miss Bouiar knew what Chihiro was..Did that mean she also knew what Chihiro's father has put Chihiro through? He didn't know and all the questions swirling around in his head were starting to give him a headache. "You think Chihiro-chan is going to be alright Miss Bouiar?" Duo asked to try to distract himself from the thoughts.

"I hope so. She'll be sick for a little longer than she normally would be. But, she should be," Miss Bouiar answered. She smiled at Duo. "Aya-chan, you have dishes for a week for missing curfew. But, for taking care of Chihiro-chan…you have it revoked and don't have any punishments." Duo blinked and then grinned.

"Thank you Miss Bouiar. I'm heading to bed now," Duo said stilled grinning. Miss Bouiar's smile widened.

"Good night Aya-chan," she replied.

**I**

Duo stepped out of the room and down the hall to his room. He got to his room and opened the door and stepped in. He shut the door and sighed leaning against it. He finally let everything hit him and broke down. He sat on the ground leaning on his door. He stared at the wall across from him in his dorm room. He sat there shell shocked for god knows how long. _Chihiro and Lu-…wait…Lucifer said he was Chihiro's twin and Heero said that Chihiro had a brother named Koryu..So..Lucifer's real name is Koryu. Heh, how silly…. _Duo blinked.

"And Devico's been really nice to me…what's with him? One minute he's kissing me, the next he's all pissy at me, and then he's all nice and telling me his and Chihiro's life story. What does the jerk want from me!?" Duo muttered angrily. He growled slightly before pushing himself up. He ran a hand through his hair feeling the leaves from the bush he had to crawl into to get Chihiro. He sighed and took out his hair band. He heard Miss Bouiar going through getting girls to bed or at least making sure they were in their rooms getting ready to sleep. Duo grabbed his pajamas, towel, and toiletries. He left him room.

"Aya-chan, I thought you were going to bed," he heard Miss Bouiar say to him. She had been coming to check on him now.

"Yes, but, I'm very dirty. Chihiro-chan made me fall into a bush and I really don't wish to get my bed dirty," Duo responded too tired to actually think about how he worded what he said.

"Oh. Alright, don't be taking a lot of time though," Miss Bouiar smiled at him and walked away to go make sure other girls were in bed.

**I**

Duo sighed as he walked back into his room done with his shower. All leaves and dirt and muck gone. He felt good and clean. And the shower helped his headache a bit. He was wearing black pajamas with little purple kitties on it. He stretched as he brushed his hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail so that it was out of his way as he maneuvered around his room. He stopped when he heard a creaking sound. He knew all the girls were asleep because it was close to midnight. The creaking went pass his room not stopping and continued down the hallway. He opened his door slightly and looked. His eyes widened as he watched a pale figure with what must be hair reached down past its waist. It was completely a pale blue white colour and walked with grace Duo had never seen in his life before. And he's seen quite a few graceful figures. Duo frowned as the figure turned down the corner towards Chihiro's room. Duo slipped out of his room quietly and followed the figure. He stopped at the corner and peered around it at the figure. It had stopped in front of Chihiro's door and sat down with its knees drawn up to its chest like a small child. Duo frowned and stared at the figure. It was willowy and thin. Its hair was long and laid on the ground and seemed to flutter even though there was no wind. Duo noted that he couldn't tell its gender. He frowned at this little bit of information. It sorta looked like a girl to him so he used the pronoun she in his head (A/N: as do I because typing 'the figure' takes too long. X3 ) Duo watched the strange woman like thing. She just sat there in front of Chihiro's door. He just sat there also watching her. He only blinked and took very quiet breathes as he watched her.

**I**

Duo leaned against the wall and bit back a yawn. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there watching the woman thing when he heard a creaking sound. He peered around the corner quickly and saw the figure walking back towards him. _Shit!_ He thought as he jumped up quietly and easily used the stealth he had to hide in the indention where a fire extinguisher was at. The woman passed Duo. Duo noticed that her skin was like small crystals. When Duo felt that the creaking sound was far enough area that it was safe. He peaked out from the indention and saw the woman standing outside his door and was frowning at it. She then continued walking and disappeared through the wall at the end of the hallway. Duo felt his eyes widen as he watched this.

He came out from the indention and walked over to the wall the woman went through. He took a deep shaky breath and touched the wall. It was cold but didn't feel any different. He took his hand away turned around and walked back to his room more questions running through his mind than before.

**I**

He entered his room and shut the door. He walked over to his desk and started brushing his hair. He had knocked out the hair tie and his hair was falling everywhere. He dropped the brush and held his hand. It was shaking. _Why am I shaking?_ Duo asked himself in his mind.

"Wha-What…what was that…**thing** anyway?" Duo asked out loud. He knew why he was shaking. He knew that he was shaking from fear. It hadn't been there when he first started watching that…person….thing… But now, it had caught up with him. The unconscious fear of the unknown and something you've never fought before. "…I have to talk to Devico. He would answer my questions." Duo stood up suddenly after saying that. Then he looked at his clock. _….3 am…he's probably asleep…I should get some sleep also. I need a clear mind for me to figure out what to ask him…I mean, what would I ask him?_ Duo thought as he sat back on his bed. He stood back up and went over to his light switch. Duo blinked as he finally noticed he had never turned on his light switch in the first place. He had been maneuvering in the dark without noticing at all. _…Yeah, I'll talk to Devico in the morning…_ he decided as he crawled into bed. _Thank god tomorrow is a free day. I can sleep in._ that was his last thought before he finally went into the darkness of sleep.

**I**

_A dark forest, too deep, green everywhere. A large red tree in front of him. A loud screech like a horrible horrible opera woman with a horrible horrible voice, like nails against a chalk board. Cringing, lots of cringing. Ears feel like they're bleeding. Birds flying above trying to get away._

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!!!"

_The voice…that's what the voice is saying…can understand it now…why?_

"Duo! Duo!"

_Name, name, my name. Who's saying my name?_

**I**

Duo mumbled in his sleep. Heero sighed. This was getting annoying. Duo was so infuriating lately. He just kept sleeping. Heero had nudged him, slapped him lightly, called his name, shaked him by his pajama collar and all he did was mumble and say something about forests, nails, and opera. The opera mumble had confused Heero greatly. Heero sighed again. It was 8 am and Duo was still asleep. He had found Duo's door unlocked and Duo still in bed. Usually on a free day Duo was up and eating breakfast and rearing to go. But, he was still asleep and was having what Heero guessed as a nightmare. Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder again and shook him roughly.

"---------" Duo mumbled something once again. Heero blinked and leaned in as Duo continued to mumble. "Lucifer…..Lucifer…" Heero felt his eyes widen. Then narrow at the name. He bit back a growl feeling a strange feeling in him hearing Devico's name coming from Duo's sleeping form. He didn't know why but he felt like finding Devico and beat the crap out of him. It bothered Heero greatly because he had felt like harming someone before but never like this. Duo shifted in his sleep knocking his blanket down and making his shirt move up slightly. Heero blinked and looked at the pale skin revealed by the movement.

He stopped his hand that had moved without him thinking to touch the skin. Heero felt his face warm up. –_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? Wanting to touch Duo….Wait! No! NONONONONO! What is going on with me?!- _Heero stood up and went to leave the room. He stopped at the door and looked over hearing Duo move and say something loudly but hadn't caught it. Duo had shifted and had a look on his face of pure anger.

"NO!" Duo yelled and rolled and fell off his bed. Heero blinked quickly and ran over to Duo. Duo had sat up and looked really confused. His hair was a mess and poofy.

"Duo?" Heero whispered. Duo looked over at Heero and blinked. Then, Heero watched as Duo's face flushed a deep red colour.

Miss Bouiar had then burst into the room yelling, "WHAT HAPPENED!? NIWA-KUN IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO AYA-CHAN I'LL CASTRATE YOU!!"

Heero looked at Miss Bouiar as did Duo. Duo burst out laughing and Heero just stared at Miss Bouiar like she was nuts(which was odd for him).

"Miss Bouiar, Heero didn't do anything. I was having a nightmare and fell out of my bed. He came over to make sure I was alright," Duo explained through his laughter. Miss Bouiar blinked at the explanation.

"Oh…Well, sorry then Niwa-kun," She said.

"No problem," He said standing. "I'll wait for you downstairs Aya. We'll go out somewhere for breakfast." He then walked around Miss Bouiar out of the room and down to the main area of the dorm.

**I**

Duo ran downstairs in jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. He met with Heero saving poor Heero from some of the girls of the dorm. It was slightly chilly being March.  
"At least it hasn't snowed yet right, Heero?" Duo said trying to make conversation as the walked off the school campus to somewhere to eat.  
"Hn," was all Heero said. Duo frowned.  
"Heero, is something wrong you've been acting strange since I woke up this morning. Actually, scratch that, you've been acting strange the last few months that we've been watching Chihiro-chan," Duo said.  
"Hn," Heero grunted again not really wanting to respond to Duo at all. He wanted to go back to how it used to be of him and Duo just being battle partners. He was too scared to want it to turn to something else.  
"Aya-chan, how about you hang out with someone that will actually chat with you, hm?" Duo and Heero heard from behind them. They both turned around.  
"Devico," Heero stated with some venom in his voice glaring at the boy.  
"Niwa," Lucifer replied coolly. Duo blinked. Then, a thought came to him.  
"Please, don't tell me you two are jealous of each other," Duo said breathily really hoping it wasn't true.  
"Hm, if I'm reading Niwa right. That's true. He's slightly jealous of me. I think it's because you said my name in your sleep," Lucifer said smoothly smirking at the two. Duo felt his face scrunch up and some thoughts cross him mind.  
"How do you know what I said in my sleep?" he asked. Lucifer's face said it all that he hadn't been planning on letting dear Duo know he had watched him sleep.  
"Uhm…." Was all Lucifer's response.

and that's all you get. Because that's all I have written. And many of you were hoping Lucifer and Heero would get all jealous of each other. And of course that was going to happen because I have a love for clichés. And that's one of the biggest ones EVER!

8D See you guys whenever I get the next chapter written up. And I love reviews they make me happy. Very Happy.

LOVE YOU ALLL!!! --gives everyone cyber cookies--


	15. I am very sorry to say

Hey all,

Hey all,

This is of course the amazing BlueWingsFairy. I'm sorry I have been…not here. The reason I bring up this note is that I am discontinuing Skirts and Guns. I have lost interest in the story. And I can't remember where I was going with this. I may bring it back to life. I most likely won't.

;D but since I enjoy making peoples lives a little bit happier. If enough people tell me that they do like this story and want to know whats going to happen next (because I do have a half complete chapter 14) I may continue it. Just because I really really hate leaving things half-done and it took me 3 months just to say "yes, I will discontinue this."

With much sadness, BlueWingsFairy


End file.
